Scarecrows In Farmfields
by doubleyy
Summary: Even with only faint memories of my past life and my limited knowledge of Naruto, I knew for sure that Hatake Kakashi was a guy. And yet, when I look in the mirror… I could only see Hatake Kakashi as a girl. Not OCxKakashi, but OC!Kakashi and Fem!Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hatake Kakashi

Memorizing things have never been something that I could do too well, so it didn't surprise me when I forgot trivial things like my deadline and having to work twice as hard to complete a chapter. What did surprise me, was when I opened my eyes and saw… bright blurriness that made me close my eyes faster than I opened them.

The blurriness wasn't surprising since I didn't give my eyes the chance to adjust to the light, but fact that the brightness was affecting me confused. I was used to the regular staring to the computer screen while writing stories after all. Then I noticed that I couldn't move properly and that everything, literally _everything_ , hurt. My mouth opened to let go of a groan, but instead a long shrill wail escaped my lips.

…That didn't sound like me at all. Did I get ill? That would explain why everything hurt and why my voice sounded so… weird. So high pitched and weak. The wail, my wail, stopped after my realization and turned into a sigh of annoyance.

Slowly allowing my tired and aching body to move to a more comfortable position in the warmth of the blanket, I tried to reduce the pain as much as I could and tried to sleep it off.

…

When I deemed myself feeling well enough to wake up and actually to do something for a change, I realized something that I should have realized in the few moments I woke up before. I never woke up long enough to eat properly, I actually never did anything aside from sleeping during my 'illness' lately and yet I didn't feel hungry at all.

How was that supposed to be possible?

As every human being, I would have to eat and drink to survive and even with my horrible memory I could at least remember a meal! However, I wasn't hungry. Maybe… just maybe, my best friend, who is also my editor, noticed me being ill and invaded my bedroom to feed me while I was unconscious. It wouldn't be the first time that this happened if that was the case, but a few facts invaded my mind.

I did not remember finishing my last chapter, which meant that Carol could as well try to kill me in my sleep. Or at least attempt to and since we were best friends so no one would suspect her…

She could actually get away with murdering me and they would be blaming me for dying because of forgetting something like turning off the stove or other equally stupid reasons.

And Carol… was _horrible_ at cooking. I considered her cooking a bioweapon that could kill cockroaches at sight and considering that I didn't finish my newest chapter of my new book…

She could be feeding me _that_.

At that horrible thought, my eyes flew open.

Horror filled me when my eyesight was good enough to allow me to see where I was and when the realization hit me, it hit me hard. I was in a hospital, I could recognize the smell of medication everywhere.

What happened?

Was my illness _that_ bad? But I hadn't been in a hospital since… forever. Alright, maybe so now and then because I broke a leg or something like that, but never because of an illness. I was a very healthy woman, thank you very much.

At least it meant that I was safe from Carol's cooking.

In my attempt to sit up, I noticed that my body did not want to do what I ordered it to do. My head stayed stubbornly on the hospital pillow and the simple action of trying to lifting a finger proved to be harder than remembering the last time that I ate something.

As I was about to give up and sleep again, an large unknown face hovered above mine with a kind, but tired smile and twinkling eyes. He seemed to say something that I couldn't understand while I was busy with trying to recover from the shock. How could the face of a man be so large? God, don't tell me that giants really did exist because if they did, they were going to kill me first because I killed them in… that game of which I couldn't recall the name.

Before I could recall the name of the game that I used to play, I was lifted up by the giant. Slight panic overcame me when I was lifted, but it was when I looked in the dark eyes of the giant white haired man who lifted me when the panic really got me.

I was going to be eaten.

Then the giant smiled pleasantly. It was decided. I was going to be eaten and the giant would _enjoy_ eating me. Stricken with fear, I felt the wetness escaping my eyes and prayed to god to make it painless. I didn't think that my life would end with being eaten by something that should be a fictional creature that I used to fight against in games.

I decided that, if I would ever survive this, I would only play games like… Pokémon. It was still a fighting game, but harmless and I doubted that a Pikachu would be capable of eating me.

The hands that lifted me stiffened as the prayers left my lips as hiccups and the giant seemed to hush something. Huh? Why would a giant hush? Weren't they supposed to roar or something like that?

Curiously, I opened my eyes and I met the sight of another giant behind the first giant who wacked the head of the latter. He said something that made absolutely no sense to me and gestured wildly to the first giant. The said giant smiled sheepishly and carefully moved my body to a more comfortable position.

Words that sounded like Chinese to me were hushed in a warm tone as the giant slightly lulled me and the panic of which I didn't know that it was gone came back.

The man acted like a _father_.

Don't tell me… that I was reincarnated?

Reincarnation wasn't an unknown subject for a writer like me, but for it to happen to me instead of to my characters? No, that was simply impossible. I didn't remember dying for god's sake! My memory may be horrible, but I was sure that I would remember something like dying.

Maybe I was dreaming… yes that sounded about right… but this dream was… surprisingly… realistic.

Before I could think more about it, sudden drowsiness overwhelmed me and I was lulled to sleep in the warmth of the surely imaginary arms of the man.

…

I was wrong. It wasn't a dream at all. The man who lulled me to sleep in the hospital was real and apparently my father and the worst thing of all… he looked familiar. Now, my memorization skills are close to nonexistent apart from some academic related stuff and my facial recognition, but I did remember the obsession of my best friend and editor. An obsession called… what was it called again?

I didn't remember what her obsession was called, but I knew that it had something to do with a guy called fishcake. But Carol was my best friend and I wouldn't judge her because of her obsession towards fishcakes. No, wait. Her obsession was towards this guy who was fishcake's… teacher? Mentor? Something like that.

I couldn't recall the name now, but I did remember his face. Who wouldn't forget a face when several pictures of the guy was plastered all over the screensaver of Carol's phone or when every time she came to my house to collect my drafts she would update me about that guy.

Which was way too often now I was thinking about it. Maybe I should try to remember my deadlines better… no, wait. That would be impossible since apparently I was reborn, which meant that I was dead. Most likely. And an infant with chubby hands that were unable to do anything. Yet.

Anyways, the face of my father? It was a perfect match with the face of the guy on the screensavers from the white hair to the… rest of his unmasked face. And the fact that my father was an anime character wasn't the weirdest part yet. The man gave me a knife. He gave an infant a fucking _knife_ that could hurt any other baby than me in the most horrible ways and simply smiled when I tried to grab the thing and throw it back. Unsuccessfully thanks to these still useless hands.

Once again he was saying something that I couldn't understand and I gave up. If I wanted to reprimand the guy for giving his child a knife, I should understand this weird language first. He should at least have waited for his daughter to be old enough to understand that knives hurt when they cut… I was a daughter, right?

Shit, I didn't know whether I was a guy or a girl! I didn't think that I was ready to be a guy after living years as someone of the female gender! I meant, forgetting years of living as… how old was I again?

No, worse, what was my name?

Why didn't I remember my name? Or my age?! And all the other trivial stuff?!

My new father panicked when he saw my panicked expression and pulled me back to the new reality as he pulled me into his arms again. I had to stay calm if possible, try and see what I did remember instead of what I didn't. So what did I remember?

I was a writer, but for which genre? Probably romance or something like that… probably. I liked gaming? And… I liked sweet food, that I knew for sure. 1+1=2. E=mc^2. Once every month, pain will come and make me crave for dango or chocolate. The best way to prepare instant ramen was by boiling water and pouring it in the cup. My best friend and editor, Carol, was a hardcore otaku and fishcake's teacher's self-proclaimed greatest fan. I still couldn't remember the guy's name, but I didn't really think a lot about it since I was more of a Pikachu girl.

…Why did I remember the unimportant stuff like puberty, but nothing about my family, appearance, age or how I died?!

…

After months of trying to recall more memories of my now past life, I came to the conclusion that even with a new set of brains, my memorization skills were still close to nonexistent. Especially when it came to names, though I could recognize faces just fine. Making connections to faces and actions? No problem. Making the connection between name and face, however, was more difficult for me.

The basics of my educational knowledge fortunately remained untouched, which meant that maths, physics, chemistry, biology, trivia about many subjects and most knowledge about western languages were still available to me. Thank god for that. Besides not remembering a lot about my past life, I still had basic knowledge that could help me in my new life.

For an example, knowing what the differences were between girls and guys helped me to understand that I was a girl. I didn't know what was more relieving, the fact that I was still a girl or the fact that I didn't have to go through the horrors of learning maths again. Or physics, thank god that I didn't have to learn that again.

Months, I didn't know how many months, of listening to incomprehensible sentences proved to be useful and now I could at least decipher _some_ words that my father used. Kunai was the name of the knife that my dearest dad gave me to play with. I lived in Konoha, or was it Konohagakure? Konoha gakure? Something that meant hidden leaf.

I still knew very little of the foreign sounding language that dad used, most words didn't make any sense to me. Words like kashi and other words that sounded so simple were like Chinese to me, I should have tried to learn the language when I still could.

But I knew that chakra was the name of the interesting light that sometimes sparked from dad's body.

Dad was awesome. He wasn't the most responsible guy in the world, but he could do magic tricks with the light coming from his body! Maybe he would learn me how to do it sometime in the future. I meant, who wouldn't like molding magic like molding clay?

But even though dad was awesome, a magician and a pretty fun guy, I could see that he wasn't always the best company for a child to have. Apart from the giving his only daughter a kunai as a toy, he would have been a good father if it wasn't for his gloominess so now and then.

Sometimes, he stared at the picture of a young woman and tried not to cry. The scene of my father holding back his tears was heartbreaking and the saddest thing was the fact that I could only vaguely understand what he always said to the picture after long months of deciphering repeated words.

"I miss you, dear. She looks just like a mix of you and me. -kashi is… . Please look after our … from heaven."

I knew what that meant. I had a father in this life, but no mother.

…

The first time that I saw other faces than my father's, was a little while after I learned how to crawl and terrorize the floor. I never realized how fun it was to see dad panicking and trying to find me while I was hiding in the most obvious places. That was of course, until he gave up and pulled a… roll of paper? Something like that from seemingly nowhere and preforming funny tricks with it.

I didn't know that dad was into gymnastics.

Then, out of nowhere, dogs appeared with a small explosion of smoke.

I knew that my father was a magician!

Dad ordered the dogs something that I didn't understand and the dogs replied. It was funny to see my father converse to the dogs that he summoned out of nowhere… Then I realized that the dogs were actually talking, that the dogs could speak the language that dad used. Better than me even. The indignant gasp that escaped my lips immediately alarmed the sharp hearing of the dogs and I was found.

"What are you doing … -kashi? Come here." The smallest dog sighed when he retrieved me from the lower cupboard. I responded with a pout and a nod and prepared to crawl out of my hiding place. The time that I was crawling out of the lower cupboard was the first time that I wasn't paying attention to my father, but to my surroundings.

That was when I first saw my full reflection in a shiny plate. Although slightly deformed, I definitely recognized the chubby face and the white tufts of hair in the reflection. I looked like dad, almost exactly even and the worst part… I looked like the guy who Carol obsessed over. In fact, I looked more like the guy than my father did. That was plain visible even though my cheeks were still chubby and small differences were to be seen if I stared long enough in the slightly deformed reflection. But when i used my hand to cover the lower part of my face...

Kashi. Hatake _Ka_ kashi, the name finally came to my mind and made me stare at my deformed reflection in something akin to horror. My facial recognition was great compared to the other parts of my memory and I trusted it. Even if it said that _I_ was Hatake Kakashi.

At a tender age of nine months, my first word in my new life was an almost horrified "Kashi."

 **Hey guys, doubleyy here.**

 **I really shouldn't be writing this, but this idea popped up in my mind while I was (supposed to be) doing my homework and refused to leave until I had written it. So the idea was: what if Kakashi was an entirely different person? And so, Kakashi(fem) was born (I think that I will be calling her Kashi in the A/N's. I don't know if I will continue this, but if I do you can expect a lot of canon deviation. And with a lot, I mean** _ **a lot**_ **. Especially since I don't know a lot about Kakashi's past. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Doubleyy out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ninja's

I did want to deny that I was Hatake Kakashi, but after making a connection to my chubby face and the face of the man on Carol's screen it was simply impossible to. Some people would say that it would be impossible to make a connection between an adult face and the face of an infant, but recognizing faces was where I specialized in… despite being bad in remembering names.

It took me a whole month after meeting Carol to remember her name and to remember dad's name, my new one, took me three months. I would have remembered it better if I could write dad's name on paper to memorize it faster, but the sad fact that I wasn't really able to read or write properly in this new language made me unable to. I was seriously considering writing dad's name in English, just to remember the name and language since the language seemed to be… _nonexistent_ , but even that option was impossible because my hands weren't quite able to write yet.

Another thing that contributed to the difficulty in remembering dad's name was the fact that we didn't have a lot of visitors to mention his name, in fact we had no visitors at all in the eleven months and a few days since I was born…

 _Sakumo Hatake is a private man_ , I guessed...

Alright, who was I kidding? I never was a social butterfly, but at least I had Carol to visit me, for all I could remember of course, and Sakumo... only had me and his ninken. We didn't even have family visiting us! Maybe it was a ninja thing?

...Right, _ninja's_.

I had already come to terms with the fact that I was reborn into a fictional world after recognizing dad's face as a character of a fictional plot, but back then I thought that he was Kakashi. I couldn't remember the name back then, so I thought that Sakumo was the guy who Carol obsessed over… but it turned out that I was Kakashi and _Kakashi_ was the guy that Carol obsessed over…

 _I started to fear for my life ever since that day._

Mostly because I knew that Kakashi Hatake was supposed to be heavily involved in… in a plot that I couldn't remember a lot of. I probably would have lived peacefully if the plot was related to cooking or something as harmless like that. I mean, I figured that having a main character that was called fishcake could have a plot related to cooking or at least ramen. Or fish… or cake… But then I found out that physics was pretty much nonexistent in this world and that dad was a _ninja_ and that ninja's were... common in this world according to Pakkun and the other _ninja_ dogs. Apparently, we even lived in a ninja village and that changed everything.

If the plot was about ninja's, there would no way that the plot was going to be harmless. And Kakashi, _I_ , was heavily involved in that plot... _What could a writer like me do in a plot involving ninja's?_

"What are you doing Kakashi?" I heard a low and gruff voice ask. I looked up to see dad's summoned pug, Pakkun, looking at me with an expression that resembled exasperation. "Sakumo is back home and is looking for you, pup, so make it quick. What were you doing in the cupboard again?"

"Hide and seek?" I smiled innocently. Actually, I was trying to find a place where I could think properly without getting interrupted, but I didn't need to say that it was impossible to stay hidden with a jounin as a dad and ninken as babysitters. That was why the cupboard became my unofficial secret hideout ever since dad couldn't find me there when I was first starting to crawl.

"Try better next time, pup. We're going to have dinner now." Pakkun sighed.

…

"Hey Kakashi." Dad asked casually during dinner. I looked at my father who came back from his job as a jounin yesterday and tilted my head in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be a ninja too?"

"…Kashi can be ninja?" If Kakashi was a ninja, that would explain his- my involvement with the plot... but if that was the case, why did Sakumo have to ask me?

"Yes, you can if you want to. It is all your choice." My father nodded and I mentally sighed. As much as I loved this man, he didn't seem to know a lot about children. If I were a normal kid of eleven months old, I would probably have died a young death because of the kunai that he gave me when I was still unable to move a lot. And now, he asked me to choose my career when I wasn't even able to talk properly yet?

"Why you ask Kashi?" I decided to ask in the end.

"Because… your mother used to be a civilian." Dad admitted. "She was a strong woman in her own way, but still a civilian and she truly made me realize how different our worlds were even though we lived in the same village. The life of ninja's is much more chaotic, but it has to be to protect the peace of the civilians. I just… if you choose to be a civilian, I would accept your choice."

…That was not what I expected the answer to be. Suddenly the white haired man looked older than he usually looked like, but I thought that he truly looked like a father at the moment. It seemed that he had thought a lot about my future and decided to give me the chance to choose… even though the age of almost one year was definitely too young to make reliable life-changing decisions. Normal children wouldn't have been able to do much more than playing mindless games at this age.

"…Thank dad." I smiled, making sure that my heartfelt words were properly conveyed before thinking about the choice that I was given.

What I remembered about ninja's in my past life wasn't exactly something that made me feel that I wanted to be one myself. Espionage, sabotage, infiltration, assassination and guerrilla warfare weren't stuff that I specialized in as a writer… But then again, what Sakumo said about protecting the peace of the civilians was something that I had to consider as well. Maybe the definition of being a ninja was different in this world when I would compare it to the definition in my old world. Plus, despite his words, dad looked like he really wanted me to become a ninja.

"…Can Kashi con- cons-" I tried to ask. I needed to think more about the choice, to see what being a ninja actually meant.

"Consider?"

"Yes, consida?" I nodded. Dad chuckled and ruffled my head at the wrongly pronounced question.

"Sure, Kashi. Take all the time you need." Sakumo smiled. "But what do I do if you aren't going to become a kunoichi? Your old man will be worried about boys if you can't defend yourself and you look so much like your mother… And what if _they_ are ninja's?!"

…

Next morning, on the morning of my first birthday, dad gave me a mask… as birthday present. Though it felt more as something that he wanted, or _needed_ , than something I wanted.

"Wear this Kakashi, this will solve my- I mean _your_ future trouble with boys." Sakumo smiled. I wasn't used to the dark and dangerous looking smile, so I could only nod meekly and allow my father to cover the lower part of my face and my neck with the flexible navy mask. The fabric was pretty thin to allow me to breathe normally, but dark enough to completely hide the lower part of my face from what I could see in my reflection in the windows. God, I really looked like the original Kakashi now. My white hair only needed to spike up a bit more and I would be a younger and female version of the masked ninja. Oh, and I needed to find that thing to cover my eye with. Sakumo seemed to have one, but he never parted with it.

"Thanks dad." I smiled nervously. In the back of my head, I registered that my voice sounded pretty muffled because of the fabric that covered my mouth, but I ignored that thought in favor of slowly inching away from my father. I didn't like the warning bells going haywire in my head when he smiled like that.

"But that is not everything, Kashi!" Dad beamed. "We are going to train!"

 _I should have run away instead of inching away._

"I tried to stop him, I really did." Pakkun apologized to me as dad dragged me from my chair. "But the boss seems to be keen on you being able to kill your suitors personally."

…

"Try again, Kakashi. This is the basics of taijutsu, are you even trying?" Dad sternly instructed me when I was down on the grass of the backyard again.

"I am trying." I groaned. Dad was a good trainer, but the training was harsh. Sometimes he showed me a move that I had to copy, which was easy enough to do, but then he ordered me to spar with him. Me, an one year old kid, against dad, a jounin.

My chances on winning were nonexistent since the very beginning.

"Not like that, Kashi, more to your left! Now kawarimi!" Bisuke commented.

"Don't listen to that idiot, Kashi, Shunshin all the way! Charge!" Uhei cheered.

"…Guys, the pup hasn't learned those jutsu's yet." Pakkun sweatdropped, but by the time his words finally managed to reach the other dogs I was already down. Again.

"Again, Kakashi."

"Ugh."

…

"Next: kenjutsu." Dad ordered before throwing the silver object in my direction. I safely sidestepped the object, but froze when I identified it. A sword. Not even a wooden one, but a real child sized and undoubtedly sharp and pointy sword.

"D-dad a-are we go to fight wi'h swords?" I asked hesitantly. With my father slowly inching towards me, I took careful steps back until my left foot almost stepped on the blade on the grass.

"Exactly, Kakashi. Try to parry this."

…

"Ninjutsu." Dad announced before gesturing me to come closer. I hesitantly did so because I didn't want more taijutsu or kenjutsu lessons. I could safely say that I got my ass whooped and that my bruises had bruises. And all in a day's work.

Were all ninja's like this, or was it only Sakumo who tried to teach a _one year old kid_ , one who hasn't been one year for even one day even, how to maim or stab people?

My father extended his right hand and gestured me to put my hand in his hands. Just one of dad's much bigger hands was enough to cover my chubby one, but he still put one hand underneath and one hand atop of my hand.

"Close your eyes, Kakashi and try to feel the chakra."

Now, _that_ sounded interesting.

Sakumo was going to teach me the basics of the magic that he could perform and considering that everything he taught me today was connected to ninja arts… Magic, or chakra, was most likely something that ninja's used. Like wizards used their version of magic and Jedi's used the Force-

"Focus, Kakashi."

Right. Focus. I threw my former thoughts away and tried to focus on my father's hands. At first I felt nothing else aside from the natural warmth and roughness of his hands, but gradually I was starting to feel something entirely else sparking from his hands. Something foreign that I almost couldn't describe with words and yet distinctively familiar.

"…That was unexpectedly easy." Dad whistled impressed.

"What is?"

"You are pretty good sensing chakra for someone your age Kakashi."

I opened my eyes and stared at the proud face of my father and couldn't help but smiling brightly at the man. My newly acquired mask probably hid most of the smile, but that didn't change the fact that my father knew that I was giving a smile to him and I received a rough ruffle through my hair in return.

"Happy birthday, my daughter." Sakumo laughed before throwing something in my direction. I instinctively grabbed the thrown object before it managed to land on my face, the training was already paying off somehow, and stared at the modest patterns on the wrapping paper.

"…Bir-day presa?" I asked confused. But didn't I already get my mask, which is getting more and more comfortable every second, and my training as birthday present?

"Birthday present." Dad nodded with a proud smile.

"Bir-day presa!" I echoed back with a smile.

"This is indeed your birthday present, pup, just open it." Pakkun sighed from the sidelines, having seen enough of our father-daughter interactions. I giggled softly and ripped the yellow wrapping paper apart. I was honestly not expecting much, considering that dad gave a baby a kunai to play with and used dogs, _ninja_ dogs but still dogs, as babysitters… and a mask plus training as the 'first part' of my birthday present, but what I actually got was an unexpectedly nice present.

The scarf that the package contained had the same modest pattern as the wrapping paper, but the same color as the vest that dad always wore. It may be a bit too long, but that would just mean that I could use it when I was older as well and it would always remind me of dad.

"…Thanks dad." It was truly the best birthday present that I could imagine, because the scarf will never allow me to forget peaceful times like this… now I only hoped that the training will be over.

…

Years passed by and training continued like I feared it would. It turned out that the training session I got on my first birthday was only a glimpse of the training that dad was going to give me. Compared to what I did three years after my first birthday, that session was just a warming up exercise.

And yet, back then, I honestly thought that it was a harsh training. Maybe it was my mind of a writer that told me that it was a harsh training or my inexperienced infant body… But right now I was thinking that I was simply starting to be able to defy the laws of physics as well, which is why I considered harsh training normal. Dad was very keen on teaching me how to fight ninja's and win, even if I would choose to be a civilian… Correction, _especially_ if I would choose to be a civilian.

Talking about civilians, I still hadn't really made a decision between a life of a ninja or a life as a civilian yet. After thinking for three years I had made a lot of reasons to become either of them... But, if this had anything to do with my choice, I had already been trained as a ninja for three full years. A milder version the training of that real ninja's in training got, but I was still trained by a jounin and it was honestly awesome.

The results of the training, not the training itself.

The training was hell, though the ninjutsu training was actually pretty fun and interesting once I was able to sense my chakra properly. The meditation sessions were hard in the beginning since it was hard to stay focused, but I got used to it faster than Sakumo expected. That was why dad moved to more complicated ways to meditate… in other words: with my eyes open.

Because I was training to feel, or sense, chakra with my eyes closed, I never noticed that the sparks that I saw my father produce when I was younger was actually his chakra. I could only see the chakra if I had both my eyes concentrated on the target of whom I wanted to see the chakra and that was tiring, but it certainly helped with ninjutsu training.

For example, I saw that hand seals were simply a way to instantly mold chakra and that, maybe, they weren''t necessary for jutsu's. I figured that if I managed to mold chakra without using hand seals, I would be able to do jutsu's without hand seals and that would be awesome.

Dad never confirmed the theory though, but I was still going to continue practicing molding chakra without using hand seals.

And then there was the fact that dad often announced his jutsu's out loud. I wasn't sure whether he simply liked to announce his attacks or that the shout is needed… so I asked if I could replace the proper name of the attack with another…

Once again dad never confirmed it and again, that didn't stop me from using English words to announce my jutsu's. Like 'substitute' instead of kawarimi and up to now, it worked.

"Are you coming up with another scheme, pup?" Pakkun asked hesitantly when he saw me writing things down in English again. The language that clearly didn't exist in this world and the language I used to take notes of ideas that… were honestly weird and slightly frightening according to dad's ninken.

"Just thinking of using Pokémon attack-names instead of the normal jutsu name." I smiled.

"…Sure." Pakkun sweatdropped before joining the other ninken who were training with my father. "What is Pokémon?" I faintly heard him ask the other dogs and I shook my head in amusement. If they only knew what the awesomeness called Pokémon was-

Suddenly I noticed something different, _unfamiliar_ , in the surroundings and I literally dropped everything to run to my father. The man looked in the same direction as the one I sensed the difference from and pushed me behind his legs, hoping to hide me from the possible danger.

Two strangers walked in the backyard and dad seemed to relax at the sight of them. I tensed up though, because this was the first time that I saw other human faces than my father's in this life. I was used to the white hair that my father and I had because white hair existed in my last life as well, but the purple hair of the male stranger made me feel even more wary of them. It was strange, unnatural according to my mind and yet natural looking.

Although his hair had a natural looking unnatural color, his eyes were a normal blue. The eyes of the black haired woman, however, was frightening. So black that I couldn't see a difference between her iris and pupil.

The unknown woman and man spotted Sakumo while I was observing them and moved to greet him… that was, until they saw me.

"Dad?" I asked nervously as I continued glancing warily at the two frozen strangers from behind his legs. My father chuckled at my reaction and stepped aside to reveal me.

"Kakashi, meet my teammates. Guys, meet my kid." Dad said almost formally. His so-called teammates seemed dumbfounded as they stared at me and abruptly turned to my father.

"You… since when do you have a kid, Sakumo?" The male teammate asked incredulously.

"I had a child for four years, ten months and seven days." Hatake Sakumo nodded before flashing the smile that used to make me want to run away... but I got used to it, so I was unaffected. His teammates were used to it too, but apparently they were less immune as I was since the man and woman were slowly inching away. I would have advised them to run instead of inching away, but I wasn't planning on allowing dad to aim the smile at me instead of them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The woman, who was literally frozen in shock this whole time before being rudely awakened by the smile that _screamed_ danger, finally opened her mouth to say something after the effects of dad's smile were finally starting to fade away. "…Why did you never tell us?"

"Eh-"

"We are your teammates why did you never tell us?"

"Well, I was-"

"Damn it, Sakumo. We didn't even know that you hooked up with someone and then you go ahead and get a son who is a mini-you." The woman looked at me before continuing. "As in god, he looks like you when you were younger! He has your eyes, your hair… your everything above that mask!"

"What?!" The man mock-gasped before literally hauling me from the ground to observe me on eye-level. "You have gone ahead and cloned yourself, haven't you, Sakumo?"

"D-dad?" I asked nervously, not really used to being manhandled by strangers in my new life. Even if these two knew my father, they still made me feel uncomfortable because these two were my first contact with humans apart from dad… and that doctor who I could faintly remember. I hadn't seen that guy since I first woke up though.

Seeing that my father wasn't moving from his spot in the corner of my eye, I discreetly turned my head to dad. Sakumo winked at me before he made the hand seals for the kawarimi no jutsu and pointed at himself... _did he want me to change our positions_ , I wondered. It was an amusing thought and not impossible, but not something I tried before. I only trained my kawarimi with non-living objects... but what other options did I have?

Hesitantly, I nodded at my father before turning my head back to the man who was still lifting me from the ground and quickly copying the hand seals.

" _Substitute_." I muttered before I felt the familiar tug of the body replacement technique. The changed scenery proved me that the jutsu worked and that dad was now in the arms of his male teammate.

"That- how did you do that?!" The woman, who was now standing next to me, asked incredulously.

"Dad thought me." I smiled nervously, though my voice wasn't very audible thanks to the shouts that came from the man who was now facing my father.

"I just wanted to know why you kept your son hidden!" He shouted while delivering a kick which was fortunately blocked.

"Shut up, Toshio!" Dad grunted. "I wanted to keep my daughter hidden, that way if she chose to be a civilian in the end, she wouldn't be troubled with-"

"Wait." To… Toshio? Dad's male teammate gasped. "Daughter?" Sakumo didn't waste the moment of distraction and moved faster than I ever saw him move before.

"Toshio is going down." The woman next to me sighed while dad was making a tiger seal.

 _"_ Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!"

…

"My name is Sadako." Dad's female teammate introduced herself. I nodded before writing down her name on the piece of paper I was writing on before. She was obviously my father's friend, so I should try to memorize her name. The same reason applied to Toshio, who was currently still recovering from the thousand years of death technique.

"My name is Kakashi." I smiled, slowly getting used to interacting with humans again. It had been a while since I had anyone else but my father and the dogs to talk to.

"My daughter." Dad added.

"Why are you hiding her from us?" Toshio groaned. My father sighed before giving his explanation, which was almost the same as the explanation he gave me when he first asked me to choose between a life as ninja or civilian, but with a small addition.

"Since my brother died, I've been the last Hatake... until Kakashi was born. The Hatake clan ends with her and that could be a reason for certain people to force her to become a ninja. I want Kakashi to make the decision, not anyone else."

That... was new information for me. Was that why none of my relatives showed up? Because I simply had none?

"...That is unexpectedly thoughtful." Toshio remarked, something that earned a hit on his head from Sadako but where she obviously agreed on.

"So, what have you chosen, Kakashi-chan?" She asked with a gentle smile, ignoring the complaints of her teammate she just hit.

"I haven't chosen yet." I sighed.

"Why?" Toshio asked, earning another hit from the kunoichi.

"Because being a civilian gives me the freedom and security to live a peaceful life and if I were to become a ninja I could ensure that peace to others. But I'm aware that ninja's do not have long lifetimes and that their days are filled with hard work... then again, civilians have to work for their bread too and I've been trained as a ninja since I was one year old-" I began.

"You have thought a lot about it, pup." Pakkun interrupted me while the three human adults were too busy with gaping at me to stop me.

"I had three years to think about it." I smiled sheepishly. Like I mentioned, I had made a lot of reasons to become either a civilian or a ninja.

"...Kashi, you..." Dad tried. Tried, because his next words were stuck in his throat. I could see the disbelieve and pride in his eyes and looked away in embarrassment.

"I like her." Sadako announced while she poked the visible part of my flushed left cheek. "She would make a good ninja or civilian... whatever she chooses to become."

"It's a shame if she doesn't become a ninja though." Toshio agreed. "She has a bright mind."

"Wait till you see- no, _hear_ what theories she made about ninjutsu. I doubt that anyone but Kakashi can read that code language." I heard Pakkun mutter. "If you ask me, she already chose to be a ninja even though she isn't aware of it."

That... made me think. If I really wanted to be a civilian and a peaceful life, I would have taken the chance when dad gave it to me first. Me thinking about my career for three whole years while accepting the training that Sakumo gave me was another hint that I actually considered being a ninja instead of the civilian author that I had always been.

 _Pakkun was right_ , I realized. Now I was thinking about it, I wouldn't have dwelled so much into ninjutsu if I wasn't unconsciously choosing for a life as a ninja. Plus, what could I do as a civilian? I was raised by a ninja and as a ninja, I knew nothing about living as a civilian in this world and being a writer without an editor like Carol was going to be hard...

"I think..." I began as I slowly felt a weight fall from my shoulders. "That I want to become a ninja."

...

 **Omake: mask training**

"Never take this mask off in front of men who aren't married yet." Sakumo finished his long list of rules and Kakashi nodded numbly. Normally, the girl would forget the long list almost immediately, but something in her father's words made her memorize every single word.

"But... How am I going to keep my mask up if I want to eat?" Kakashi frowned.

"Simple, we train." Sakumo nodded, earning an almost horrified look from his daughter. The man chuckled at her reaction and pulled a... water spray bottle out of seemingly nowhere. "Every time that I see you without your mask I will use this, so try to learn to sense me or differences in your surroundings. That way, you can train to keep your mask up whenever it is needed."

Somewhere in the back of the house where the ninken were once again observing their summoner and his daughter, the dogs wondered why Sakumo was giving his pup the same training technique that they used for young summoner-ninken.

 **Hey guys, doubleyy here.**

 **This fic needed a lot of research and yet, I couldn't find out a lot about the other Hatakes and Sakumo's teammates. So I had to create some haha... I had to remind myself that Sakumo was raised as a ninja, not as a father. That means that he actually doesn't know a lot about parenting and that Kakashi was trained since a young age. For a different reason than Kashi maybe, but still trained as a ninja. Now I'm at the subject of training, Kashi''s first training was only basic exercises to see what Kashi could do. Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews that I already got! The next update will probably take a while because of research, but I'll try to continue this fic :). Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Doubleyy out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: mazes

I could have expected that I would have to enroll in some kind of ninja academy after choosing to become a ninja, but what I didn't expect was that there was an _entrance exam_. Alright, I did understand that I had to transfer into a class since my decision of becoming a ninja took quite a while. Because of that I had to transfer in the middle of a schoolyear, but an entrance exam for a kid who just turned five years old?

Ninja's didn't know a lot about children or parenting, did they?

Normal five years old were supposed to play and have fun, not to take entrance exams to get into schools!

"This way, Kakashi." Sakumo beamed. At least someone was excited about my exams, though that person wasn't me. I hated exams, or at least loathed to memorize the formula's and historical figures. I couldn't understand how difficult it was to remember the name of the first president of America, while it was easy to remember the full name of professor Dumbledore from Harry Potter… My mind worked in a weird way.

My father pulled me through the faintly familiar streets of Konoha that I had gotten lost in so many times in the trips I made after dad decided to let me get more familiar with the hidden city. It was almost impossible how easy it was to get lost in the streets of Konoha, but it did help with meeting new people in the city. Not that I could remember most of the names of the people I met, but at least I could talk to other human beings now apart from my father and his teammates.

Sadako and Toshio were interesting people once you got to know them, I could see why dad liked them and cared about them even though he would probably never admit that out loud, but I was glad to have human contact apart from these guys. Really, sometimes they were just as bad as dad when it concerns common sense… And with sometimes I mean, almost always. Really, I was grateful for the other human contact. If it wasn't for them, I would have lost my own common sense already.

"I'm coming." I smiled genuinely despite my unwillingness to take my entrance exams, it was impossible to stay unaffected by my father's excitement. Not when he was happily pulling me through the secret shortcuts of the hidden city again.

I found myself enjoying the impromptu explorations of my father since it was harder to get lost with two people and because it was amazing to see how many secret passages existed in Konoha. Something that I should have expected from a ninja village, but really. The city was a maze!

Alright, the Hatake estate was arranged as a maze as well, but a small one compared to Konoha and I was used to navigate in that maze.

It didn't take long before we reached the busier parts of the city where the academy was located. It would make sense that I wouldn't be the only one who wanted to transfer in the schoolyear late, but I didn't expect this many people in the school grounds. I could see a lot of parents which should have meant a lot of children, but I couldn't see any of the afore mentioned children who were supposed to take the exams.

"Hey Sakumo!" Someone from the crowd shouted. I wasn't sure if my father liked or disliked the owner of the voice since his smile was a fond one, but one which was definitely strained at the same time. My father turned to where the voice came from and I glanced into that direction as well and almost winced at the sight of the ninja. The man stood out, too much for a ninja if you asked me.

His thick eyebrows and moustache definitely made him stand out in the crowd, but that wasn't what made me wince. His clothes were the reason why I had trouble with overlooking this ninja. He was wearing a green jumpsuit with bright orange legwarmers and a sun-yellow scarf for god's sake! I mean, I was very aware that my clothes weren't normal in my old world, but at least the dark blue wasn't standing out so much as his orange. The only thing that really stood out about me, was my almost shoulder length spiky white hair which was almost as spiky as the hair of the original Kakashi. My hair was only not as gravity-defying as his and therefore, probably and hopefully, standing out even less than the original Kakashi.

And my mask, let's not forget about that. Despite the fact that the mask was a part of my daily life now and the fact that I was starting to become emotionally attached to this thing, it was still an abnormal object and it made me stand out a little more than I would have wanted.

I was going to be a ninja now and a ninja who stands out is a dead ninja… or at least, that was what I would have said if I never saw the bright color of the clothes of this ninja. This man obviously stood out and he was still alive. Either he didn't do a lot of missions, or the man must be an amazing ninja to have survived up to now. It was common sense that ninjas were supposed to be able to blend into their surroundings and this man- let's stop thinking about that for now. Thinking too much about this was starting to give me a headache.

"Hello, Duy." Dad nodded to the eccentric looking man. "Is your son taking his second exam today?"

"You got that right, my youthful friend." Duy laughed loudly. "And what are you doing here? Here to cheer on my son as well?"

"Well…" Sakumo sweatdropped, not denying but not agreeing with the suggestion either. "I'm here for the entrance exam of my own kid, but sure."

"Your… kid?" Duy frowned before he actually spotted me. His eyes widened, undoubtedly because my resemblance to my father, and he actually gaped for a little while. In the end, the man managed to make a full recovery in a matter of seconds before turning to my father again. He grabbed the shoulders of my father and looked intensely in the dark eyes of my father with the seriousness you wouldn't expect from someone who looked like Duy. "You… had a kid?"

"Y-yes." Dad answered, he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation he was in right now.

"…We have some things to talk about, my youthful friend." Duy cornered my father before suddenly letting him go and turning to me. "Run, young one! The exams have already begun a few minutes ago!" He announced as he pointed to somewhere in the direction of the academy building.

"What?!" I almost shrieked before dashing into the direction where the jumpsuit cladded man pointed to, not really thinking about the fact that I didn't know the structure of the academy building. I shouldn't have forgotten that everything in Konoha was like a maze.

…

After running around in the academy for far too long, I decided that I was probably running in circles. Everything looked suspiciously alike and I was heavily suspecting that I had seen that painting before. _Three times_ to be exact. Not that I cared about that right now, my mind was worrying too much about the exams for that. I was already late if I could believe… dad's friend whose name I couldn't remember already. And knowing that I had been running for quite a while already, I was fearing that I too late to be able to finish the entire exam.

Empty classroom.

Empty classroom.

Another empty classroom.

Empty classroom.

Oh look, an empty classroom.

Classroom filled with young teens.

Empty classroom.

Empty class- wait.

After skidding to a halt and taking a few steps back, I finally saw a place with children through the window of the classroom. _Finally_ , I sighed in relief. I had probably wasted a lot of time in running around without knowing where to go, but at least I found the classroom with someone in it. One of the words on the piece of paper that hung next to the door of the classroom read 'Exams', so this had to be the place. Anxiously, I opened the door and walked to the man who was probably the exam proctor.

"Is this the entr-"

"You're late." The man glared at me.

"I know." I admitted sheepishly.

"In which class do you belong?"

"…Is that a trick question?" I frowned. wasn't I taking this exam to get into a class? Maybe he meant something else instead... but what? No, I didn't have enough time to think about it. "I thought that I was already late for the exams?"

The proctor gave me a suspicious glare before pointing to one of the tables in the front and pushing me forwards. The ninja was still glaring at me when I was sitting in my seat behind the desk, but I couldn't care less about that. I was simply glad that he didn't threw me out because I was late and that he gave me the papers with the exams…

Until I saw what kind of exam it was.

…

The written exam was harder than I expected it to be. Not that I couldn't understand the questions or something like that, with the memories of a past life it would be hard to flunk on a test which was aimed to five years olds, but they asked _high school level_ math and questions about the history of Konoha. The history, which for the records, I didn't know a lot about. Correction, I knew almost nothing about the history of this world. Dad didn't bother with telling me a lot about the history of the hidden village, neither did Sadako, Toshio or the ninken, so I had to make up my own history with my writing skills and the limited knowledge I had about the real history of Konoha.

I hoped that the teacher who would grade my exams liked drama's filled with friendship, betrayal and plot twists, because that was what I ended up writing.

Apart from history, there were other hard subjects as well. Subjects I only knew trivia about because I apparently did research in my former life about those topics. Subjects like flora and fauna, or rather poisons in the wilds and dangerous animals, were some of the easier subjects to cover. Seduction and hiding corpses, however... Seriously, why were there even questions about seduction and possible hiding places for dead bodies?

And why did I know so much about those subjects?

I learned a lot more about the knowledge I possessed from my former life during the exams than I expected I would, not that I _wanted_ to learn about that particular part of my knowledge. I sincerely hoped that I knew about seduction because I used to write about it, but that fact in combination with all the other things I apparently knew about how to hide dead bodies in the best and fastest ways in an emergency could only mean that I wrote mystery novels.

And yet, the 'story' I had to make up for the history exam in a short amount of time proved that I was quite good in writing for the drama genre. And romance. And _bromance_... just what kind of writer was I in my former life?

 _A writer who knew about seduction apparently_ , I mused wryly. Seduction wasn't the genre that everyone knew about… and especially not as much as I apparently knew.

Once again I decided that ninjas knew very little about children. Especially since they decided that children of my physical age needed to know about seduction and how to cover up a murder. At least they didn't ask anything about physics. I was really, really glad that physics wasn't covered in the exams because physics didn't seem to exist in this world where human beings could jump as high as trees.

 _God, in what kind of world did I end up in?_ I asked myself as I walked through yet another familiar corridor. _And why does everything look alike in this academy?_

"Oh look, this painting… again." I grumbled as I walked past a painting that I had seen several times today. This school had a high need for better decoration than this painting. And a map. Even better than that, if I had a map of whole Konoha I would be content. Everything in this world, my own house included, was like a huge maze.

Was building mazes a ninja-thing or something?

…

"FINALLY!" I cheered once I finally took my first step out of the academy. I could swear that they aimed to build it as a maze instead of a school. The rays of the setting sun felt really good after being lost for hours and the wind through my hair was enough to comfort me from the small trauma I got from the long, long corridors of the academy. I doubted that I would ever be able to look at long corridors in the normal way ever again.

The smile was still on my face as I looked at my surroundings. This place was definitely not the place where I entered the school, but I didn't want to bother with getting lost in the maze again. If it was possible, I would never enter a maze ever again in my entire new life. So when I saw the two ninja's, I was relieved that I could ask people for directions. Preferably directions that didn't involve entering the academy again.

My relief on being able to ask directions was however quick to turn into utter shock when I saw that the two ninja's were beating a guy who had to be at least half their age. From where I was standing, I could only hear the sound of their hits connecting to the small body on the ground and some muffled yells. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but when I turned my entire attention to the two bullies and the small body on the ground I couldn't help but hear another voice in the back of my head.

' _Please don't hurt me.'_

 _Carol?_

Before I really understood what I was doing, I was already tapping on the back of one of the taller teens.

"What?" The guy snarled, but I didn't give a vocal answer. He received a punch to his face instead. No one, really _no one_ was allowed to hurt my best friend. The bully shouted something incomprehensible and took a few steps back as he glared at me.

 _"I have no idea what you're saying, but just away from her."_ I snarled, wondering why the English words felt almost foreign on my tongue after the words escaped my lips. The other bully decided to take advantage of my moment of confusion and charged at me while shouting something I couldn't understand. In the back of my head, I wondered what language he used. It certainly didn't sound like English, but the foreign language managed to snap me out of my confusion. After swiftly sidestepping the bigger body, I used his momentary imbalance to trip the bully with a well-aimed kick his back.

The thump I heard when the larger body hit the ground felt more satisfying than I expected that it would be.

" _Get away from her, or you'll regret it."_ I snarled at the teen who was now sprawled over the ground. The reaction I got was almost pitiful as the teen only smiled at what was behind me, that along with the shadow that loomed over me betrayed the fact that there was someone behind me. Or that someone was moving towards me. I safely sidestepped another body when the shadow of the other bully gave me a hint that the teen was right behind me. The said bully stumbled a bit for he didn't expect me to sidestep him and I used this opportunity to pounce. One jump kick later, the body of the second bully joined the first on the ground. _"Get away."_ I repeated.

Despite the clear confusion in the eyes of the two teens, they did do what I asked. Getting away as fast as they could. I released a sigh and turned around to offer a hand to my best friend.

" _Are you alright, Ca-oh."_ I realized. This wasn't Carol, this wasn't even a girl. There where I thought where Carol was on the ground was a beaten boy and I realized where I was. Who I was. Suddenly I realized what I had done and my eyes widened in pure shock as I stared in the black eyes of the guy who I had saved.

I beat some bullies while I was caught up in a past which I didn't know that I remembered it. I actually _fought_ them. In my past life where I wasn't trained at all, I never dared to fight against guys who were bigger than me, but now…

It was frightening how I reacted.

"A-are you alright?" I asked, though my voice was sounding a lot weaker than I intended it to be. My legs were probably shaking as well, but right now I could only offer a hand to the boy who was trying to sit up and smile a shaky smile. Somehow, I couldn't remember how I was able to beat two guys who were several years older than my physical age.

How did I forget that I was in _this_ world instead of the world I used to live in?

"I'm fine." The boy responded, apparently having heard my question despite my weak voice. The boy accepted my hand and allowed himself to be pulled back to his feet and I observed the person I mistook for my best friend from my former life. How I mixed them up was a mystery since the two couldn't be more different than they already were.

I didn't even know where to begin comparing if I would have a need to compare this boy and Carol. No two human beings could have been more different than Carol and this unidentified boy… his clothes looked familiar though. Green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers, red scarf, or in other words: clothes that Carol would have burned with pleasure. Where had I seen those clothes before?

"-ng."

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. I was trying to remember where I had seen this particular outfit before, I remembered that I must have seen it quite recently but the old memories interfered with figuring out when.

"That was amazing." The boy repeated.

"It was?" I sweatdropped. "I-I don't think so? I mean, I'm sure that you were able to throw a few punches as well?"

"No." The boy looked at the ground as he started a soft monologue. "My father and I are unable to do ninjutsu and genjutsu and those guys said that this was the reason why my father was a comedian rather than a genin. My father said that he was glad to know that I was unable to do ninjutsu and genjutsu, because that meant that my strength would lie in my taijutsu… But I wasn't even able to hit them once."

"What did you expect?" I sighed. "You can't be much older than five years old and they were… I don't know. Thirteen? It's common sense that you wouldn't be able to fight them properly."

"You must be around five years old too and you were able to defeat them easily." The boy pointed out.

"Those bullies probably underestimated me because I'm five years" I shrugged. "Plus, old I'm a special case. Dad can be overprotective at times and trains me more than needed. I've been training with my father since my first birthday."

"My father trains me too." The boy smiled for the first time since I rescued him. "Training my taijutsu is my very favorite hobby."

"My father trains me… eh, he actually trains me in a lot of stuff. And with a lot, I mean _a lot_. I guess that ninjutsu is my favorite part of my training though." I mused. "My favorite hobby might be writing stories of something, but yes, ninjutsu is my second favorite hobby."

"No way, taijutsu is better." The boy disagreed.

"You like what you like and I like what I like." I shrugged nonchalantly with a cheeky smile behind my mask. The silence after saying this was somewhat comfortable and forced the both of us to break out in huge grins.

"Taijutsu is more fun."

"Ninjutsu is _way_ better than that."

"Prove it."

"With pleasure."

"I challenge you then, my fated rival!"

"I accept your challenge… eh."

"Ah, my name is Guy. What is your name?"

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi."

"Guy!" Someone behind me shouted. I turned around in surprise and couldn't decide whether to burst out laughing at the situation I found myself in or hitting myself for not realizing this earlier. This boy was the son of my father's friend who I met earlier today. If their similarities in appearance wasn't enough proof of that, maybe their similar emotional outburst about youth was.

"Yo dad." I smiled at my father as he walked towards us in an almost lazy pace. The man was wearing a stoic expression, but I knew my father good enough to see the fatherly pride behind the serious façade. The white haired man was standing next to me when the emotional outburst of the green jumpsuit-cladded father-son duo reached its peak and Sakumo dropped his serious expression for a more openly proud one.

"Well done, Kashi." Sakumo smiled as he ruffled my hair. "Good job at kicking their asses… But you could have kicked them _a little_ harder to protect your friend."

"My friend?" I wondered out loud. My gaze involuntarily turned to the boy who I had saved and his father and I found myself almost unable to look away again. The emotional moment they had before my father mentioned the word 'friend' was now completely forgotten for they were expectantly looking at me instead of hugging each other and crying.

Were they waiting for my answer?

"Kakashi?" Dad asked. I finally managed to look away from those hopeful gazes and looked at the equally expectant look that my father held and almost broke out in nervous giggles. It seemed that he wanted to know if Guy and I were friends as well, but were we friends? We literally just met…

But then again, I did beat his bullies and accept his challenge as his fated rival, right? And what was the criteria for becoming friends for normal five years old children again? From the memories I could recall from my former life, the standards of befriending someone was to be nice, honest and agreeing to do fun stuff together…

Wait, didn't I just do that?

I was nice… alright I beat his bullies, but I could consider that 'being nice' for now. I was honest, ninjutsu really was my second favorite hobby after writing stories. Nothing could beat that, even being able to do substitution or teleporting techniques wasn't able to top creating imaginary worlds and plots. And lastly, I agreed to do fun stuff with Guy… if agreeing to accept a challenge from my fated rival was considered to be fun. At least it was a challenge that involved proving that ninjutsu was more fun to do than taijutsu, so it involved fun?

If I had to judge the relationship between Guy and me with these standards, Guy and I must have been friends already.

"I guess that we are friends." I laughed sheepishly.

Being five years old made making friends so much easier than it was probably supposed to be... But I wouldn't be complaining.

…

I was still eating breakfast when something seemed to explode, an explosion of white smoke I faintly recognized as the kind of fancy effect that some of the harmless jutsu's could make. I managed to pull my mask up just in time before most of the smoke dissapated enough for me to see the stranger in the midst of the remaining smoke blocking a kick from my father. Since I've trained with Sakumo for most of my life now, I knew how hard his kicks could be and the stranger could block it easily which made more anxious than I wanted to be.

Also, this stranger somehow managed to break into our house. This... burglar somehow managed to navigate through the maze of corridors of the Hatake estate, the only maze that I could tolerate since I lived here for five years now, without triggering any of the traps that dad had set up when I was old, or rather skilled, enough to defend myself from the traps. So apart from the initial anxiousness, awe and jealousy, even I got caught in those traps multiple times, I felt pure suspicion towards the stranger on the dinner table.

The fact that the stranger looked suspicious didn't help me to feel better about the situation either.

The stranger was really, as in _really_ , suspicious. The greyish vest and the red swirls patterned tattoo on their arm were one thing to be suspicious about, but it was the mask which made me want to grab something to protect myself with. Preferably something sharp. The mask of... some kind of dog, unlike mine, covered the entire face of the stranger, which only added to the creepiness factor of the person behind the mask. The emotionless feel that the mask gave, kind of reminded me of those old dolls that appears way too often in the horror movies I saw in my former life...

I held my chopsticks just a little tighter when I realized that. I couldn't write off the possibilities that the plot of the world I was in now, was of the horror genre. Knowing Carol, it was very possible even... By the time that I recovered from the theories I made, I noticed that dad wasn't fighting the stranger. That only helped me calm down a little since the mask still creeped me out, but at least it calmed me down _a little_. If Sakumo wasn't planning on killing the burlar for breaking in, he must know the person behind the mask or at least know the reason why the burglar was wearing a mask.

"Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Kakashi. You've both been summoned by the Hokage."

…

 **Omake: fatherly pride**

Sakumo was really proud of his daughter, even if he didn't voice that every time he feels his fatherly pride like Duy did. In many ways, Kakashi reminded him of himself and his late brother. Not only because of her appearance above her mask, she looked more like her mother without the mask, but also because she was bright for a kid her age. Sakumo wouldn't be bragging if he would say that the Hatake clan used to be full of geniuses. Really, he himself was a genius in kenjutsu, his late brother used to be a genius in taijutsu and now, Kakashi turned out to be a genius in ninjutsu.

And at the same time, the girl reminded Sakumo of his late wife as well.

Apart from the fact that Kakashi was a natural born ninja, from chakra coils to the fact that she was quick to pick up on his teachings, she also inherited the common sense from her mother. Common sense that most ninjas, most people in the Hatake clan included, lacked. Sometimes Sakumo would like to think, that her common sense could be the reason why Kakashi was able to understand ninjutsu as well as she did.

Sakumo was proud of Kakashi, but at the same time he was worried that she could be a bit... unsociable at times. Something that Kakashi must have inherited from his side of the family. The girl keeps a lot to herself, too much maybe. That was why Sakumo was afraid that his daughter would never understand the value of friendship and teamwork, which was incidentally very important for ninjas.

So, when he witnessed his daughter beating up some bullies for someone she couldn't have known, he never introduced her to Duy's son even though he was planning to introduce her to him later, he could only feel fatherly pride. Guy would be a good friend for Kakashi and after seeing the perfect kicks that Kakashi performed, she would be a good friend for Guy as well...

He taught her well, that kick was really well performed.

 **Hey guys, doubleyy here.**

 **While canon Kakashi managed to get in the academy from the very beginning, this Kashi had to take an entrance exam to transfer into a class because of her late decisions. I tweaked a bit with the original timeline for this chapter for her to meet Guy, I hope that you don't mind it. I personally liked how this meeting ended up like this. I left a few hints about the next chapter in this chappie as well, I wonder what would happen next chapter... ;). Thanks for the reviews by the way! I hope that this chapter was good as well. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Doubleyy out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: results

My feet were a small distance from the floor, probably because the chair I was sitting on was not meant for children of my age and size, and I stared at my slippers with more fascination than I wanted to. In the back of my head, I was musing over the fact that these open-toed shoes were actually very unpractical, but the bigger part of my mind was currently worrying about the man in the chair next to me.

Sakumo was called in the office of the Hokage first, meaning that I had to wait for my turn outside on my own. That was, until this very unknown man joined me in the corridor and made me even more nervous than I than I was before. I didn't mind strangers, not really, but this man…

The man with the cross shaped scar on his chin was still staring at me when I looked up from my feet and I had to divert my eyes as fast as I could again.

This man was observing me.

This peculiar occurrence of looking up and down again had been repeating ever since I noticed that the man was observing all of my movements, but it wasn't the staring what disturbed me the most. The _silence_ in combination with the staring was. When the silence was too much for me to handle, I nervously swallowed some excess saliva in an attempt to get rid of that unpleasant feeling of nervousness in my throat and smiled hesitantly at the man to break the silence.

"Good morning."

But I got no answer and not for the first time today my smile wavered, the man didn't even blink at my greeting. I decided that despite the fact that this man wasn't wearing a mask like the person who forcefully separated me from my breakfast, I was still holding the chopsticks in my hand to prove that, he appeared as emotionless as the mask. Which was pretty creepy now I was thinking about it.

I tried to ignore my sweating palms and looked back at my sandals in the hope that the scarred man would forget about me… which seemed very impossible since he was still sitting in the chair next to me. And observing me, he was still observing me from a close distance. Well, maybe it was better if the man didn't talk to me, considering that he was starting to become even creepier with the never ending staring and silence.

"Are you Hatake Kakashi?"

And there I hoped that I wouldn't have to talk to the man who was now acting like the villain of a bad B-rated hero movie instead of a ghost in a horror movie.

"Yes?" I smiled in a hesitant and slightly suspicious tone. I was proud that my voice didn't waver as much as my smile which was mostly hidden by my mask. I should practice my acting a bit more since it could be useful in the future… Scratch that, it would be useful _right now_.

"You-"

"Come inside, Hatake Kakashi." The same masked person, or someone with the same mask, as the person who brought my father and me here announced.

"Coming." I nodded a bit too fast, unintentionally revealing how much that I actually wanted to get away from the man next to me. It was kind of disturbing how I'd rather go into a room with a person who I identified as someone in a horror movie than stay outside with a man who was simply staring… Never mind, who could blame me for being suspicious of a possible pedophile? However unfortunately for me, the man decided to invite himself into the office of the Hokage as well.

"Welcome Kakashi-kun." The man, I heavily suspected him to be the Hokage, behind the desk nodded. "Danzo." He added when he saw the man behind me.

"What is the meaning of this?" My father asked. I looked at Sakumo and decided that whatever the Hokage told him wasn't something he liked to hear. If the slight frustration which was carefully hidden wasn't enough proof for that, then the reaction on seeing… Dan- something was.

"You never told us that you had a child, Sakumo." The scarred man scowled.

"Of course I didn't." My father glared back. They clearly didn't like each other, though it was painfully obvious that they both held some amount of respect for each other. This respect was probably the only thing what restrained them from killing each other right here and right now.

And the Hokage, let's not forget about the leader of the hidden leaf village who was giving them a borderline disappointed look.

"Take a seat, Kakashi-kun." The Hokage nodded, professionally ignoring the two other men in the office. "It is nice to finally meet you… or hearing about you, in fact. I'm afraid that your father is a bit too good at being secretive. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime. You're probably wondering why you're here, aren't you, Kakashi-kun?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I nodded politely while trying really hard not to pay attention to the glaring men next to me or the masked person behind the Hokage.

"I wanted to ask you a simple question." The man nodded. "Can you do a bunshin no jutsu for me?"

"A _double team_?"

"I'm sorry, a what?" The Hokage asked, frowning at the foreign term that I used for the bunshin no jutsu.

"A bunshin no jutsu." I corrected myself with a sheepish smile when I once again realized that I was the only one here who knew the English language. I heard my father sigh and had to suppress a half-amused snort when I remembered how the man gave up in learning the 'code' that I used. Apparently my code language was too different from the native language in this world which made it almost impossible to learn.

What a shame, I missed talking English with someone who _understood_ what was said… or at least someone who could pronounce the words properly.

Absentmindedly, I put my chopsticks down before I went through the necessary hand seals for the double team and smiled faintly at the memories from my training that resurfaced. Training ninjutsu was really starting to become one of my favorite hobbies and the bunshin was one of the more interesting jutsu's that my father taught me too. Even the smallest mistake in the chakra molding could make my clone look completely different from me and with directing the chakra in slightly different ways, I could even manipulate the appearance of the clone myself. I really had fun in experimenting with this technique.

The nearly perfect copy of me which was now standing behind me was merely one of the results of that experimenting. With carefully distributing my chakra throughout the entire body of the clone and regulating the chakra, I could fake an entire chakra system in the clone. It was pretty chakra depleting to keep this clone up for long periods of time, but the results were worth it.

"…How did you learn the kage bunshin no jutsu?" D-something asked in a tone that neatly hid his disbelief. If I didn't spend five years living with Sakumo, I wouldn't have heard the slight shock in his composed question… But I did spend five years with the white haired jonin and to say the truth, dad could hide emotions a little bit better.

I learned that in the hard way, after many rounds of shogi. I could safely say that I really hated that game now.

"Kakashi didn't." My father answered for me. "This is merely an improved variation of the bunshin no jutsu that looks like the kage bunshin no jutsu because of the chakra flow. The chakra flow is merely an illusion, just like the clone is a simple illusion. It's only chakra control." And as if to prove his point, he threw a kunai at my clone.

The clone disappeared in a small tuft of smoke once the kunai hit it and I sighed softly in disappointment. Sakumo never hesitated to attack my clones head on as if he could tell me and my clone apart any time. This was actually the reason why I continued experimenting until I got my clones at this level, but it seemed that it still wasn't enough.

Dad was a formidable opponent, but one day I would learn how to fool him.

"The chakra control that is needed is nearly impossible for someone as young as Kakashi."

"Kakashi has nearly perfect chakra control, I know how much work is put in the chakra control exercises."

"Do you know what this is, Kakashi-kun?" The Hokage asked almost pleasantly, once again ignoring the two other men in his office, and I looked at the sheet of paper that he presented me. At first, I frowned because I missed a part of the conversation because of my father and the other guy, but I recovered fast enough to give a proper answer to the question.

"…The results of the genin exams?" I read the title of the document before looking at the contents of the document and correcting myself. "This is the list of people who passed the written part of the genin exams."

"That is right. Can you see something strange about this list?"

"…No?" I smiled nervously. What should be weird about a list of names?

"Look closely." The Hokage, whose name I unfortunately forgot immediately after the man introduced himself to me, urged. I had no choice but to comply and it didn't take long before I saw what the man wanted me to see.

"My name?" Why was my name on this list? The names of the new ninja academy students weren't even presented yet, so why was I on a list with _genins_? I wasn't even an _academy student_ yet.

"Indeed, Kakashi-kun, your name is on it." The Hokage nodded. "You took the written part of the genin exams instead of the entrance exams yesterday and you actually passed it. Today, you passed the practical part as well. Do you know what that means?"

"…Don't tell me tha-"

"Kakashi is too young." Sakumo interrupted me, leaving my mind without a confirmation, though the interruption could be counted as a confirmation as well. Did the original Kakashi have to go through this madness too? I mean, if my guess was right, I was about to become an official genin without the proper training. If that thought was right, I would become a ninja at the age of five. _Five_. Were there really no ninjas with common sense in this world?

How could a five years old child be a proper ninja?

I could be wrong about it though. I could simply be overthinking it and maybe Kakashi, the original one, was lucky enough to get the exams in time to avoid this. Actually, I doubted that the original Kakashi would ever have been able to get in this madness. If the original Kakashi was able to get in this madness as well, it would mean that he was… as capable as a genin without the advantage of memories of a past life at the age of five. It would mean that, unlike me, the original Kakashi was a true genius…

 _It couldn't be that the original Kakashi actually became a ninja at five, right?_

"Your input is unneeded, Sakumo." The scarred man frowned, shaking me out of my musings.

"I think that my input is very needed since Kakashi is my dau-"

"Ahem." The Hokage coughed to catch the attention of the two formerly bickering men. "What I'm trying to say, Kakashi-kun, you have the same knowledge as at least the average genin. The only subjects where you didn't get almost full marks on were geography and-" Here, the older male coughed to hide something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before he continued. "History."

"…Oh, right." I laughed sheepishly at the memory of my probably failed attempt on creating 'history'.

"Your chakra control, as for what I have seen in the jutsu you just performed, was near perfect as well. I'm afraid that the academy won't be able to teach you a lot." The Hokage continued with a smile that he simply couldn't suppress. "And since your abilities are clearly at the level of at least a genin, if I may believe what your father implied before you entered, it is better if I put you in one of the teams with the new graduates and-"

"Wait." I interrupted quickly. "I'm not really going to be a genin already, am I?"

"What is wrong with that?" The scarred man asked. "You would be a capable soldier for Konoha."

""Everything is wrong with that!""

I looked at my father, who said the same thing at the same time as me, and gestured to him to go first.

"Hokage-sama, the academy doesn't only teach whatever Kakashi is already proficient at. The academy is also a place to make bonds, a place that teaches how important teamwork is. That is why being in the academy is an important phase in the life of shinobi as well… How can Kakashi learn these things if this essential phase was skipped?"

"Simple, I can take Kakashi under my wing." D… the scarred man nodded with a victorious smile. I felt my father tense in the seat next to me and carefully glanced at his face…

Only to look at the suspicious masked person immediately afterwards. The smile on my father's face was scarier than the mask on this person at the moment. Plus, the mask helped to distract myself from the dangerous being who sat next to me.

"My child is not to become a part of your private army." My father said with a calm voice that horrified me more with each word he spoke. The sweet tone that he used could only have sound more threatening if he would have a weapon in his hand-

Wait, was he holding the hilt of his sword?

Never mind, my father could not be more terrifying than he was now.

"C-can't I just attend the academy?" I asked while still refusing to look away from the dog shaped mask.

"You can't learn anything new there though." I heard the Hokage mention.

"…That isn't right." I began. "At least I should be able to learn something about the geography and history." At this, the Hokage let a loud snort escape which managed to catch the attention of my father and the scarred man.

"And what about the other subjects?" The Hokage managed to ask in between his laughs.

"I'm sure that dad can continue my training while I attend the academy." I nodded. The words of my father were suddenly progressed by my brains and I barely resisted the urge to give the scarred man a truly horrified look. "I'm absolutely positive that my father can teach me more than the academy could, but I would like- no, I would _love_ to learn the importance of teamwork as well by attending the academy." I quickly added.

I did _not_ want to be in a private army.

Why did this man even have a private army? He wasn't the Hokage or something. Maybe my father simply made a comparison… let's hope that this was indeed the case. But still, I did not want to be in a private army even if it was a metaphorical one.

"Do you agree with this decision, Sakumo?" The Hokage asked. _Please do_ , I added in my mind though I knew that this little prayer was unneeded.

"I do." My father nodded. It disappeared as fast as it appeared, but I was pretty sure that I saw the flash of relief flashing in his eyes.

"Then the matter is settled. You can attend the academy from tomorrow on and continue your training with your father, Kakashi-kun. Do you have any questions?"

"Ah, I almost forgot! What did you think about my history exam?"

The loud laughter that finally fully escaped the Sandaime was definitely worth the confused stares that I got from the others in the office.

…

"Dad, are you angry at me?" I asked hesitantly once we were a fair distance away from the Hokage residence. I looked at the man next to me and tried not to look away at the sight of his grim expression.

"No Kashi, I'm not angry at you. I'm just angry for you. If we said anything wrong today, you could have ended up in Danzo's private army." My father reassured me with a small smile, though the grim expression didn't disappear from his face.

"Danzo doesn't really have a private army, does he?" I muttered.

"…It's not really a private army, but it could as well be." Dad admitted before he stopped walking. He crouched in front of me and looked in my eyes with a hint of desperation that I never expected to see in his eyes. "Listen, Kakashi. Danzo has gathered a lot of skilled shinobi or even their offspring for his organization and most of them were never seen again. Even if there is no other choice, please do not join Root."

"Root?"

"Do you understand, Kakashi?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Sakumo nodded. Before he stood up, he smiled a smile without a trace of the grim look he had before. "Congratulations on becoming a genin, Kakashi."

"I am a genin now, aren't I?" I smiled, unsure of what to feel about this little fact. Sure, I wanted to become a ninja, but now I was one without actual education? How long could an uneducated ninja survive out there? If we didn't manage to convince the Hokage that I had to go to the academy I could have been out there doing missions while I actually had no idea what I was doing.

Or worse.

I could have been forced to join the not-really-private army.

"In a way you are, but… unofficially since you're still going to attend the Academy. I guess that this will be a secret between us for now." Dad chuckled. "It's a good thing that you asked to be trained by me, since that wouldn't create the unnecessary suspicion when we're caught training… talking about training-"

My father looked at me, and the chopsticks which were still in my hand, with clear amusement and I desperately tried not to blush in embarrassment when my stomach interrupted him.

"What do you think about getting some breakfast first?" He laughed.

…

"I know it for sure, dad." I hummed when breakfast was eaten and Sakumo led me through another one of his shortcuts. "The owner of that ramen restaurant is going to know all the secrets of Konoha."

"Teuchi? Because I allowed you to pull down your mask in that shop?" Dad laughed. "That guy is married, so you're allowed to unmask yourself in front of him."

"No, it's because he lets his customers do whatever they want to do as long as they don't bother other customers, dad. And even though he doesn't seem to pay a lot of attention to his customers' secrets, I'm sure that he has a lot of… intel. Also, he's nice. I bet that people are going to tell him all their secrets without themselves even noticing that they're giving s-classified information away."

"Personally, I think that you've been hanging around Sadako too much." My father nodded. "She is the information gathering-expert of my old team."

"Really?" I asked. That would explain why she stayed calm and observing when my father and Toshio fought. "Then what were you in your team?"

"The genius, apparently." He laughed. "Toshio was the dead last. It's traditional to put the top scoring shinobi and kunoichi with the dead last from the year, so we were stuck together. Our old jounin teacher had a hard time controlling us."

"Your teacher?" I asked while wondering who could have taught my father and his teammates. Without killing them, I mean. The three were so different from each other that I expected them to kill each other in their sleep. For all I knew, they already tried.

With _tried_ being the keyword because I knew that they were all still alive and kicking.

Literally.

"We're about to meet him." Sakumo nodded as he gestured to one of the buildings. Hidden by the shadows of the neighboring buildings, I noticed a small shop with only one object in the display.

"A bookstore?" I guessed when I saw the book. Correction, the book with blank pages.

"Almost." My father nodded. "They mostly sell paper here."

"Paper?"

"All sorts of paper."

"…Paper?" I echoed. Why was there a shop for paper only?

"Paper." Sakumo confirmed before opening the door for me to enter. "Paper used for fuinjutsu, more durable paper for missions-scrolls, paper for books and chakra paper."

"What is chakra paper?" I asked, but before my father could answer another voice greeted us… if it could be called greeting.

"You are the most difficult customer that I've ever had, Sakumo." The old man huffed to my father before turning his attention to me. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you, Kakashi. You probably don't remember me, but I'm-"

"Nanahara Shuuya, my jounin teacher and the person who helped with your birth." Dad introduced him. "He's also the person who helped me with hiding you from the world."

"Your father is the only person who would hide his daughter from the world, even though I can understand why. As one of the last members of the Hatake clan, you must-"

"We're here for chakra paper." Dad interjected.

"Marry someone and reproduce once you're old enough." Nana… the doctor continued. His round glasses lit up when he pushed them up and looked intensely at me whi-

"…What?!" I shrieked when I realized what was said. Marry? _Reproduce_? What?!

"Nanahara-sensei." Dad groaned.

"You didn't tell her?" The older man asked.

"I wanted to… wait a bit until she was older before announcing it."

"What was that about reproducing?" I asked again.

"Forget it." Sakumo ordered.

"How can I?"

"Yes, Sakumo. How dare you to keep this a secret from your daughter?"

 _That wasn't what I meant!_

"Can we talk about this later?" Sakumo shushed.

"Kakashi-chan, why don't you take one of the chakra papers on the desk and use it while I re-educate your father for a moment." Dad's teacher smiled gently before turning to my father again. "Now, please."

I abandoned my father because that was the best thing to do at the moment. Even if the betrayed look that my father sent me was slightly bothering me, I wouldn't was to risk the anger of his teacher to be aimed at me.

Teamwork might be one of the most fundamental things for a ninja, but sometimes it's an every man for himself situation. Like now. Plus, I wasn't exactly taught how to work in a team yet, so Sakumo couldn't blame me for abandoning him this time.

No, I wasn't angry at him because he didn't tell me about my _plights_ … who was I kidding? Of course I was angry! I stopped to take a deep breath and tried to calm down. I realized that it wasn't my father's fault that I was the one who needed to keep the Hatake clan alive, but _still_. Why didn't anyone tell me.

I shook my head and continued running to the desk in an attempt to forget about this matter for a little while. I was five years old, that would have been the reason why dad didn't want to tell me... and yet, I couldn't help but feel bitter about it. I grabbed one of the pieces of paper which were labelled as chakra paper before I could feel even more bitter about it and put the matter aside. I would have to talk with dad later.

…But what now?

Dad and his teacher were currently doing whatever they were doing and I didn't want to bother their… session, but I had absolutely no clue on what to do now. I observed the paper to see if there was something like an instruction written on it, but I gave up when I saw that the other side of the sheet was blank as well.

"So much for the chakra paper." I muttered to myself. What use had chakra paper when there weren't instructions written on it?

"A customer?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sadako-san!" I smiled when the woman appeared from behind one of the shelves. "What are you doing here? Do you work here?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm just here as a customer." She shrugged. "Nanahara-sensei can handle his job alone."

"Oh…" I sighed. I actually hoped that she could help me with chakra paper.

"If you have questions to ask, you can ask me though. Even though I don't work here, Nanahara-sensei was my teacher, you know?" Sadako smiled.

"Then… What is chakra paper for?" I asked sheepishly.

"Obviously, to find out what nature affinity your chakra has." The black haired woman explained. "Your father has lightning affinity… now I'm talking about your father. Where is your father, Kakashi?"

"There." I pointed at the currently fighting men.

"…They're at it again." The woman sighed in exasperation.

"Are they always like this?"

"They and Toshio, yes." Sadako smiled. "But I thought that I wouldn't have to witness this again ever since they grew up… I wonder what brought this up?"

"My future." I sighed. "Apparently I have to-"

"The future is in the future." Sadako interrupted me when she saw my grim expression. "We worry about it when the future actually comes. For now, why don't we find out which affinity you have?"

"…How?"

"Just put some of your chakra in the chakra paper." Sadako instructed. I did as she said… And dropped the now wrinkled piece of paper in shock and surprise when I felt the static electricity run through my body.

"W-what was that?" I asked Sadako, literally shocked by what just happened.

"Lightning affinity." The woman whistled. "Not bad- haha- ahem. Excuse me." She coughed.

"What is wrong, Sadako-san?"

"Kakashi… you can look in my mirror if you want to."

"Why?" I asked, though I did accept the small offered mirror despite my question.

"Just because." She snorted. I looked in the mirror and immediately saw what was wrong about my appearance.

God, I looked _exactly_ like the original Kakashi now my hair was spiked up as well.

…

 **Omake: Toshio's influence**

"You're probably wondering why I called you here." Sarutobi smiled at the jounin.

"No Hokage-sama." Sakumo replied politely. "I understand that keeping Kakashi a secret from you as well wasn't the best thing to do."

"I understand why you kept it a secret." The Sandaime nodded. "Afraid that your son is going to be forced to marry at a young age because he is going to be the last Hatake someday?"

"…Son?"

"Is something wrong, Sakumo."

"No." The man denied, allowing himself to smile at the leader of the hidden village. "But that is indeed a part of the reason why I kept Kakashi, my… son, a secret from the world."

"What are the other parts of the reason?" Sarutobi questioned.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you." Sakumo replied.

"…I trust you, Sakumo, so I won't ask you to answer. What I do want to ask you, however, is this." The Hokage sighed before handing over some documents to the white haired man.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Your son's results on the genin exams."

"…What?"

"I believe that your son took the wrong exams yesterday. It has happened before, but these results are something else."

"Really?" Sakumo hummed absentmindedly.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew that your son is a genius."

"I did teach and train Kakashi a lot. If you ask me, Sh- he is already able to fight on par with a skilled genin or a mediocre chuunin because of that." He mentioned as he flipped through the results. "He- his knowledge is something he gained while reading books and discussing with me or my teammates. Where Kakashi is a genius in is actually-"

"Sakumo?" The Sandaime asked hesitantly when he noticed the sudden mood change of said man when he reached a certain page.

"Hokage-sama, are these really Kakashi's results?" Sakumo asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Then… **Toshio**." The ANBU with the dog mask who had been silently standing behind the Sandaime stiffened at the mention of his name and started to inch backwards.

"Y-yes, Sakumo?"

"Did you teach Kakashi how to **seduce**?"

 **Hey guys, doubleyy here.**

 **Life is never easy for Kakashi, may it be canon Kakashi or Kashi. And so, Kashi became a genin… kind of, but not really as well. The original Kakashi really did become a genin officially when he was five, but Kashi didn't have the same education as Kakashi and she refused. Common sense at work here, haha. For those who didn't notice, Toshio is the ANBU who retrieved Sakumo and Kakashi last chapter.**

 **Maybe she wasn't, iciclefangAJ, but in a world where children can become ninja's while they're five… Maybe?**

 **Sorry for that, xxOchibixx, but 2015-2016 are busy years *cries. And Kakashi and Guy are around the same age! It's canon!**

 **Shipping already while Obito hasn't arrived yet, DarkDust27 :) ? And we'll see who actually know that Kashi is a girl, the Hokage and Danzo don't ;).**

 **You're correct about the wrong exam, MBrock94! Good guess (though I made it pretty obvious, I guess).**

 **We'll see, TamashinoSuzume. I don't want to spoil the plot :P.**

 **Because it was Toshio, Littlebirdd. And my thoughts about ninja's from the Naruto-verse is that they're indeed a little stupidly dramatic. Just a little. A little too much.**

 **Close guess, Skylark Sky.**

 **Thanks for the other reviews as well. And for the PM from itzjudg3s: Chemistry would be an interesting addition, though I'm not sure if it's going to appear in the plot. Maybe it will :). And don't worry about conflicts that are going to be solved too easily, Kashi is only human too.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Doubleyy out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the academy

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." I introduced myself almost reluctantly to my class. I held my face neutral as I tried to remember when someone told me that the classes of the academy were _huge_ and overflowing with children, but I couldn't remember the moment… Alright, maybe _overflowing_ was an overstatement, but that didn't change the fact that I had no idea on what to do. It was like no one told me on purpose, just to see me suffer in front of my future classmates.

I found myself looking around in the classroom in the hope to find the only kid around my age who I actually knew, and apparently befriended, but I couldn't find that guy… Oh, _that_ was his name, I almost forgot. I tried to find Guy in my class, but I couldn't find him amongst the unknown faces of the children in this class.

Could he have failed his entrance exams?

But… I counted on his presence to give me emotional support…

"I'm new in this class." I continued lamely, borderline panicking and still clueless of what exactly to say to a class of five years old ninja's in training. Even my past memories couldn't have prepared me for something like this. Probably not for the last time, I cursed myself for not being a social butterfly and for not paying attention to Carol when she tried to teach me how to be a bit more sociable.

Not that she ever succeeded with that.

She tried, I remembered that she tried several times in succession even, but she never succeeded.

If I would have to believe my memories of what my best friend often said, I would always be a socially awkward introvert and a hopeless case. Back then I didn't really care because I was holed up in my room most of the time, always off to create new books or doing research for said books. Now, I had to admit that Carol was right in me being an awkward person in the most inappropriate moments and situations.

Situations like the one I was currently in, where I had to introduce myself to fellow five years olds.

God, I hated to admit that Carol was right so now and then.

Alright, what did children usually say in their introductions? Something about their likes or something like that? But…

"I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…"

Maybe they talked about their dreams for the future?

"My dreams for the future… Hmm…"

What were my dreams actually? Becoming a ninja and mastering ninjutsu? That sounded about right, I guess… I still had to think about my dreams for the future, these dreams didn't sound like actual dreams but like something on a to-do list instead. And what more could I possibly say? Maybe something about my hobbies?

"As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

Including experimenting with ninjutsu and writing, but was that something that my classmates needed to know about me? I mean, they are still five years old. They wouldn't have a need for information like that, right? I really didn't know, it had been a long time since I was five in my last life… though how long was a mystery.

Once again I decided that I really hated introducing myself, especially now I noticed how bad I actually was in talking to five years old children…

I sighed in defeat and looked up, only to meet the sight of weird expressions on my classmates' faces. While I pulled up my scarf up a little higher in discomfort because of the sudden change in the atmosphere, I nervously looked around at the emotions that I mostly identified as dumbfounded shock and slight respect or disdain. Most of the children held for me unknown emotions on their face as well, mostly the girls, and I decided that I probably didn't want to know what emotion it was.

I didn't remember five years old having this kind of expression in my former life… maybe it was a ninja thing?

"Is something wrong, sensei?" I asked the equally quiet teacher. The man whose name was unfortunately forgotten blinked a few times in exasperation at me before slowly shaking his head, deciding that he didn't want to bother with it and gestured to the empty seat in the back.

"Thank you for your… rather insightful introduction, Kakashi-kun. You can sit over there." He sighed. I could swear that I heard him mutter something akin to 'how troublesome' under his breath when I turned my back to him, but it could have been my imagination.

I shrugged mentally and began my way up to my seat, trying to ignore the following eyes burning on my back with a blank face while I walked up the stairs. Maybe I was just tired of being watched or maybe I was simply still worrying about what happened yesterday, but when I saw the leg stretched out to trip me, I could only think of how childish and how unoriginal the action was. If the boy really needed to bully the new kid, he should at least come up with a plan like…

Dropping a dust bomb on my head?

…Yeah, or something like that. Trying to let me trip was childish, unoriginal and pretty ineffective, considering how the class was made up of ninja's in training. I doubted that anyone in here would fall for this prank.

So I just stepped over it, earning the glare of the goggles wearing boy. I really got the feeling that I was the one who should be glaring, but I kept my head straight and walked on. The teacher was right.

How troublesome.

…

I stared absentmindedly at the notes that I took and sighed once again when I saw how incomplete they were. I knew that I was the last Hatake and that the nonexistent clan will become my responsibility in the future, but things just didn't add up.

First of all, _why_ was it so important to keep the Hatake clan alive? The reason must have been rather important if Sakumo did everything he could to keep me a secret from society. I deduced that my clan must have had something unique that made us stand out from the other ninja's, but I simply couldn't figure out know what that 'something' was. My notes were rather incomplete in this subject since the only thing that I had written down was 'natural talents?' with the emphasis on the question mark.

I heard from the ninken and dad himself that his position in his genin team was 'the genius', I also heard that his brother was a genius and that every Hatake that the ninken were contracted to, was a genius in one way or another. That was why I made the simple conclusion that my family may or may not have all the natural talents to become a genius ninja. Unfortunately, the only Hatake's around were my father and me, so I didn't really have solid proof to back up this theory.

Plus, natural talents only didn't strike me as unique enough to have a need to keep the Hatake clan alive. The only other theory that I had was that the Hatake clan was one of the oldest clans around or something like that, but I didn't have proof of that either.

And then there was the second matter that I had written down: What happened to the other Hatake's before I was born to make almost the entire clan to disappear? An illness? Maybe. Murder? Not impossible… And if that was the case, why were the Hatake's killed and who did it?

And how?

The Hatake compound where dad and I lived was a huge maze, so that must have meant that there were quite a lot of Hatake's. If every Hatake was killed individually, it would at least have raised at least some suspicion. That the clan was killed in the place where I lived now, made the most sense… But, if I added my theory of the first matter, the clan was supposed to be geniuses of some kind. They were supposed to be able to protect themselves if they were about to be killed, but I couldn't find any sign of struggle in the residence of my clan.

Plus, the compound was a _maze_.

This made it all even more complicated.

God, did the original Kakashi have to go through this madness as well?

Lastly, what more was my father hiding from me… or now I was thinking about it, what more was he hiding from the entire world? He didn't seem to be lying when he told his teammates that he wanted _me_ to make the choice whether to be a ninja or a civilian, but Nana- eh… Nana-sensei implied that dad wanted to keep me hidden from the world because he didn't want me to be forced to marry and…

Let's just say: keep the clan alive.

If that was the case, why did my father still allow me to choose between a life as a civilian and a ninja?

Why didn't he simply force me to stay a safely hidden civilian if he really didn't want me to be forced to marry and why did he hide me to begin with? Was there a reason to prevent me from keeping the clan alive?

"Kakashi-kun, tell me the answer to the question." What-was-his-name-sensei asked. I looked up from my notes and quickly read the formula that he had written down on the blackboard.

"42." I answered once I read the rather easy question.

"Correct. Now, if we add-"

 _Maybe the classroom isn't the right place to think about things like this_ , I decided when the teacher continued his explanation. Forcing myself to think about this matter wouldn't give me the answers I seek and I heavily suspected that I should pay attention to the class instead of worrying about this. I was sure that dad will tell me everything when I become older, or I'll just try to interrogate the ninken about it later.

How troublesome…

Anyway, I just needed to pay a little bit of attention to the class to avoid looking like… _him_.

I wasn't sure my face looked like when I saw the boy sleeping on the desk, but I was pretty sure that my expression behind my mask was of pure disappointment. The goggled boy who tried to trip me before had his eyes clearly closed and even from my seat, which is pretty far away from his seat, I could see him drooling.

How did he want to become a ninja again with this attitude?

With a sigh, I teared a corner from the parchment where I was writing on and crumpled it up. Fully intend on throwing it to the black haired boy with the goggles, I aimed and watched the prop soaring through the air before it beautifully landed on the back of my target's head. He woke up with a shout of terror after being hit by a prop of paper.

"Y-YES!"

… _That guy is hopeless._

…

I wasn't quite sure of what I had to expect from the physical training that I would receive from the Academy and especially since this world was so different from my former one. Seriously, rope climbing and baseball seemed a tad too easy for ninja-to-be's. I doubted that it was anything like the training that dad gave me either, no one with common sense would train children using jounin level taijutsu.

But considering that none of the ninja that I met up to now had this convenient thing called 'common sense', I decided to mentally prepare myself for another disappointment. And a trap. Dad loved using traps in the oddest moments and somehow, I couldn't help but prepare myself for some kind of trap when the class would begin. But whatever I was mentally preparing myself for the 'gym classes' of the academy, was not what actually happened.

"Kakashi!" I barely managed to take a step into the training grounds or a green blur blocked my path.

"Guy!" I shouted back, more as a reaction than an actual acknowledgement of the kid's presence until my heart returned to its normal beating speed. "…Guy?"

"Yes, Kakashi?!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I don't know!"

"…"

"I thought that you failed the exams since you weren't on the list or in my class!" Guy continued shouting.

"Yeah… I'm probably placed in another class… and I was on the wrong list." I laughed sheepishly. It wasn't a lie, but not the entire truth either. Fortunately for me, enough Guy didn't catch it or chose to ignore me in favor of taking a step backwards and pointing at my face.

"I challenge you, Kakashi!"

"…Right now?" I asked almost hesitantly. Was it really a good idea to hold our challenge in the middle of classes… or in front or the other children for that matter? I mean, wouldn't it be strange if two academy students suddenly started fighting with either taijutsu or ninjutsu in the middle of gym classes?

"Class, we're going to warm up first-" The teacher announced while I was still trying to decide whether it was a good idea to accept Guy's challenge or not. I didn't want to cause trouble for others, but on the other side I really wanted to try a challenge. Blame my father for making me competitive for that urge. "-running around the field-"

"Yosh! Let's see who runs the most laps, Kakashi!" Guy smiled.

"We're competing on stamina then?" I smiled back. That sounded like something that wouldn't bother the class or something like that. Plus, it sounded fun… God, my hobbies really changed thanks to dad. If it wasn't for him and his training, I would have preferred locking myself in my room.

I guessed that I needed to be thankful for that? I think?

"If I can't run more laps than you, I'll run 500 laps around Konoha instead!" My challenger declared.

"You don't have to." I interjected. "I'll accept, but let's make it a casual match instead of one with a punishment."

"…It's not a punishment." Guy blinked innocently. "It's my rule."

…

Guy won the first match, which was nothing that I was surprised about once I started suspecting that he actually did every 'rule' that he made to himself. He didn't only outlast me with the warming up exercise, but he also ended up running for five additional rounds after none of the other children could run anymore. How much stamina could a five years old kid have?

I was sure that regular children weren't able to run for that long, but Guy wasn't a regular kid. Just as the other children here, Guy was training to be a ninja and I could already see that he was going to become an awesome one if he continued training.

But with the first match concluded, a second one was bound to follow immediately afterwards. This time, however, I won.

"Better luck next time." I grinned at the green cladded boy who was desperately trying to bend his body a little more. It was his loss that he chose to challenge me to stretching since dad loved gymnastics. That love somehow resulted into crazy stretching exercises at home and my ability to touch my toes while holding my legs straight. It wasn't much, but it was more than what I could do in my former life and I was proud of it.

"Yosh, next time I'll win or I'll run another 500 laps-" Guy began another declaration. I could only laugh it off and hope that the boy wouldn't really end up running a thousand laps around the hidden city, or I would regret winning another match.

In the end, the warming up didn't last forever even though it did feel like forever with all the matches that I had with Guy. Guy may have won three times but so did I and even though the matches weren't the most challenging ones, I really found myself being really amused by our little matches. Who knew that ninja's in training could have been so bad at shuriken-throwing as Guy? Even I had a better aim and my training with these projectiles wasn't as advanced as the other parts of my training.

But only because my father preferred his sword over smaller blades.

And also, whose idea was it to force five years olds to do 100 pushups, sit ups, and squats? I was lucky that this counted as one match, since Guy was able to do them all while I had to concede after fifty of each. A lot a lot of the other children gave up after less, I even heard someone complaining about losing his hair, but that didn't change the fact that I lost that match.

On the brighter side, I won the jankenpon match?

…Alright, Guy won once to, but I didn't expect him to use two hands instead of one!

Putting that matter aside for now, I feared that Guy would end up running 1500 laps around Konoha with all his losses, but I somehow managed to talk him out of it by saying that his three wins cancelled his three losses.

Now the warming up exercises were ended, the sparring began. I didn't even feel the disappointment for the forcing-kids-to-fight matter anymore because I was prepared for it. Guy, however, wasn't mentally prepared for the announcement of having spars.

"Kakashi…" The boy began as he turned to me with exited almost literally sparking out of his eyes. "This is the moment where we've been waiting for!"

"Taijutsu match?" I guessed.

"Yosh! I challenge y-"

"I challenge you, bastard!"

"I accept." I nodded before realizing that it wasn't Guy who finished declaring his challenge first. When I looked past the jumpsuit wearing boy, I saw whose challenge I accepted and deadpanned at the familiar scowl. "What do you want, goggles?"

"Beating your obnoxious attitude!" The boy wearing orange tinted goggles declared. "I've had enough of your 'mysterious personality', and you know what? No one thinks that it's cool!"

Excuse me?

"You're just walking around with a mask because your parents are ashamed of your face!"

He just didn't insult me and by extension my parents… especially my father since I was told that my face above my mask looked like his.

"And your breath stinks"

What does that have to do with this?

"And you've only been disturbing this class with useless matches with that lame-ass guy!"

"Do you hear something snap too, Kakashi?" Guy asked almost obliviously.

"Yeah." I smiled before pulling my scarf a bit higher and entering the white circle which was drawn for the spars. I looked up at the five years old boy who was already waiting for me and smiled a feral smile behind my mask. "That was my patience which ran out just now."

The rules were simple: only taijutsu. No ninjutsu. Easy rules, right?

"Don't whine if you lose-" Goggles began, but for the spar had already begun, I didn't let him talk and charged. The only reason that my fist missed his face was probably because he was coincidentally making a shrugging motion, moving his face ever so slightly and only allowing my fist to graze his face. For a moment I actually thought that he moved because he reacted in time, but that thought was wiped away when I saw the surprise on his face. Lucky bastard.

"What was that-"

Seeing the moment of distraction, I almost literally dived behind the boy and readied my body for the attack.

"for? …Huh? Where has he-"

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!"

…

"That was awesome, Kakashi." Guy grinned, holding a thumbs up and ignoring the collective groans of the teachers. "What technique was that?"

"Some technique that I saw dad performing before." I shrugged. "I think that I might have performed a weaker version of it though, just seeing it once was probably not enough to properly recognize the chakra flow in his hands…"

"I forgot that it's a Hatake." I heard one of the teachers mutter behind my back.

"Yeah… damn Hatake techniques." Another groaned.

"But wasn't it supposed to be a taijutsu only spar?"

"That's the problem. The Sennen Goroshi is a taijutsu technique."

"Will you teach me?" Guy asked.

"Maybe if I have mastered the technique myself first." I mused.

"Ugh, please don't do such a troublesome thing." The sensei of my class groaned. "Just have your matches, but please don't spread that damned technique around the world. Knowing that another Hatake can use this technique is bad enough."

…

"Taijutsu only." Guy grinned, tying the bandages around his hands and arms a bit tighter as he said it.

"And next time, ninjutsu." I agreed, relocating my green scarf as I nodded.

"Whose knees touches the ground first, loses." Guy decided.

"And who leaves the circle first, loses." I added.

"And-"

"Kami, please begin your match already." The teacher from Guy's class groaned. "And stop adding useless rules to a simple spar."

"A simple spar?" Guy asked, he looked truly offended by those words and shook his head dramatically. "Sensei, this isn't a simple spar! This is a youthful match between my eternal rival and me!"

I whistled impressed at the fire that seemed to appear in his eyes and wondered if I was just promoted. I was sure that I was his fated rival not too long ago… It was kind of an honor since Guy was actually a great opponent. The best even, directly next to Sakumo. Dad's the best.

"Just… begin." The teacher sighed and he didn't have to say any more.

Guy took a stance and for once, I didn't charge in. While Goggles had a lot of openings in our fight, Guy had a well-guarded stance. Close to no openings, I decided just before he moved. He moved so much faster than I expected him to, but my father's training had ingrained some instincts in me. The instincts needed to evade the strike aimed at my solar plexus and jump backwards.

What did ninjas teach their children? If it wasn't for the fact that Sakumo was a jounin who used his jounin techniques to train his five years old daughter, I would have been hit and most likely knocked out with one hit. Where is the common sense in that?

Guy was closer to me in an instant and I had to block because if I evaded, I would have exited the circle drawn on the ground. I focused my chakra to my feet to avoid being pushed back more and at the moment that Guy didn't expect me to do anything more than blocking, I ducked.

The boy stumbled for a moment before falling, dragging me along with him.

"W-who lost?" He asked. His voice sounded muffled because he fell face first on the ground, but my teacher could hear him clearly.

"No one." He sighed. "You fell out of the circle at the same time as Kakashi's knee hit the ground, so it's a draw."

...

"How was your first schoolday, Kakashi?" Sakumo asked when he picked me up from school. I looked up at my father and laughed fondly at the memories.

"It was fun! Guy is in the class next-door and we share a gym- I mean, training class and we had a lot of matches. We're at one draw, three wins and three losses each at the moment. We tied with taijutsu sparring." I nodded before the smile melted off my face, making place for a grimmer grimace. "Also, I think that I beat a someone from an important clan."

"That sounds nice… wait, _what_ did you do?"

"I beat someone from an important clan." I pouted, knowing that Sakumo had to act like a good father and punish me.

"No, I didn't mean that." Sakumo shook his head as he said it and I frowned in confusion.

"What did you mean then?"

"Did you match evenly with Duy's son in a taijutsu match?"

"…Yes? It was kind of anticlimactic though. I fell at the same time that Guy stepped outside the designated circle. I wouldn't know who would have won if we didn't decide on additional rules. I think that Guy would have won though." I sweatdropped. Was that what he wanted to know? My father closed his eyes and hummed in his thoughts. When he opened his eyes again he unexpectedly lifted me from the ground and threw me up in the air like I was a baby instead of a five years old.

"…I guess that we'll be eating out tonight." Sakumo smiled brightly as he caught me.

"What for?" I asked half in confusion and half still disoriented by the throw.

"Celebrating tying the Might family in a taijutsu fight. Those guys are real beasts when fighting." Dad laughed cheerfully.

"You're embarrassing me, dad." I muttered under my breath when I could see without the world spinning again. But even if the man was embarrassing me and not acting like a regular father, I wouldn't have traded him for anything in the world…

But why did I get the feeling that I forgot something?

…

 **Omake: history, written by Kashi**

"Oh? It seems that we have another genius." Sarutobi Hiruzen hummed absentmindedly as he saw the flawless answers on the math's exams. The man took a sip of his tea as he turned the pages of the test and nodded his head when he saw the other exams of the same person. All of the answers were nearly answered with formula's that even the Hokage didn't know about and the section about seduction was… kind of too complete for a genin-to-be. This part of the exam was meant to test what the teens already knew about seduction, but it seemed that this kid knew some stuff that a lot of Chunin didn't know about.

 _This kid knows a lot_ , Hiruzen mused as he took another sip of his tea. He didn't expect coming across someone who used the principle behind gambling to seduce with, ever since Tsunade happened. That woman caused a healthy gambling aversion in Konoha once she got a taste of it.

The Sandaime turned another page around and crossed a few small mistakes in the geography exam. Mostly wrong names for the countries and such, though Hiruzen had to wonder how this kid came up with the name 'Russia' for the land of Earth.

The Hokage made the mistake of taking another sip of his tea as he turned the next page and read the history exam of the genin-to-be.

' _Our first Hokage had a close relationship with his best friend. So close, in fact, that many suspected that they were more than just friends. May it be sparring partners, rivals or maybe even more than that, the fact that their relationship can only be described as "unforgettable" is undeniable.'_

"Are you alright, Hokage-sama?" The Anbu asked when the man seemed to almost choke in his tea.

"I-I'm fine Hound." Hiruzen coughed. "I- ahem, I'm just fine."

"…If you say so, Hokage-sama." Hound frowned behind his mask.

Sarutobi Hiruzen dismissed the masked man and put his tea away to avoid death by tea as he read on. After he was sure that the cup was a safe distance away from him, Hiruzen read the next passage.

' _It didn't need to be said that the brother of the first Hokage, grew a dislike for the said friend and by extension his clan.'_

"…I never saw it in that way." The Sarutobi coughed to hide his laughter. It wasn't respectful to laugh at his predecessors like that, but really. This kid explained Konoha's history in a rather amusing way.

' _But while the first Hokage likes boasting about his best friend, he also forgot that his younger brother had a huge brother complex. This complex only fueled the distaste_ _of the second Hokage and turned it into hatred for the clan of his brother's best friend.'_

The Sandaime lost it.

 **Hey guys, doubleyy here.**

 **I actually planned that Kashi would meet Kurenai and Asuma too in this chapter, but Guy and Obito stole their spotlight. Personally I think that I suck with writing fighting scenes, but I hope that it isn't _that_ bad. So what do you guys think of the relationship between Obito and Kashi at the moment? I'm trying to make their relationship like it was canon, but we'll see how that turns out since Kashi isn't exactly the Kakashi we all know.**

 **I'm actually glad that you managed to catch that, erneste. This is one of the plot points for this 'arc', so I had a reason for creating a situation like thin. Also, with this I want to hint that Sakumo isn't the perfect father. He is only human too.**

 **We'll see,** **xxOchibixx... But we'll probably have to wait a little while before I start shipping in too (everyone is so young right now).**

 **Like I mentioned before, Art is an Eternal Bang: we'll see. (I love the username by the way)**

 **To Girl-luvs-manga: I think so too haha.**

 **I think I just did, mysterious guest number three ;).**

 **Unhlucky is Toshio's second name, KiraKiraBluemoon. And I guess that everyone is wondering where Kashi learnt her seduction now haha.**

 **I agree with that,** **Littlebird.**

 **Personally, I think that dropping someone with close to no knowledge of Naruto into the Narutoverse is hilarious,** **Blackbird0, and the fanfictionworld can't have enough of it. (In other words: I couldn't find one, so I created one)**

 **Thanks for the other reviews as well. If you have any questions (which I can answer without revealing too much about the plot), please let me know :). Plotting this fic is hard since I can't find a lot about Kakashi's past except for the bigger things, so I can't predict when the next chapter will be done. I do have a vague idea of what I want to write in it but... I need to do a lot of research before I can :P.** **Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Doubleyy out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: consequences of accidents

It looked right in my eyes and the only thing I could do was stare back into the eyes which would have reminded me of black shiny beads… if the eyes weren't attached to the most horrifying things that I had seen in both my lives. The beady eyes blinked and stared right into my soul as I tried to take a slow step backwards. Unfortunately enough, the owner of the eyes didn't agree with me getting away when my foot touched the grassy ground behind me.

The creature made a chilling sound that sounded like the faraway screams of burning souls and crawled forwards with the kind of disgusting grace that was supposed to be impossible for something that large. My eyes widened when it was suddenly just a breath away from me and looming over me, casting a shadow over my entire body and screeching its sound again. This time, a lot closer to me.

I felt my heart thump faster in my chest as the creature lowered its head and looked me dead in the eyes again as if to tell me to dare to even think of getting away again. Its antennae brushed the part of my cheek which wasn't covered by my mask and left goosebumps as it continued moving, or wriggling. The only response that I could give was a weak release of the breath that I was holding which caused a whine like sound.

It didn't like that sound.

I didn't like that it didn't like the sound.

Neither of us was happy.

As another, now even louder screech echoed through the forest where my father dumped me into, I decided that ninja's had a weird way of expressing their angers… or frustration… or both. Both sounded about right. Dad was already frustrated about… something, it had probably something to do with the mission he was assigned.

I remembered how he always had the same mission twice every year and apparently, he didn't like it at all. I made sure that I acted very carefully around those times of the year… and yet, I accidently did something… stupid? It was an accident. Something that couldn't be prevented, an _accident_. Dad's reaction to it was just a bit extreme…

Too extreme, I decided. Especially now I was staring right into the eyes of the giant centipede.

The kunai left my hand before I noticed that it was in my hand and stabbed the centipede right in the eye which was hovering right in front of me. For a small second, my common sense threatened to leave me as I actually considered apologizing to the centipede but I used the moment of distraction to run before I could utter a single word. I would rather keep my common sense and my body intact than risking an apology to a creature from hell.

The pained sound that the monstrous centipede made trembled the ground and shook the trees, plus it confirmed my fear that apologizing wouldn't have done anything good. Whose idea was it to raise a giant bloodthirsty centipede in some random forest of Konoha? I swear to god that I would track them down and give them a piece of my mind.

Suddenly it became a lot harder to breath and I stumbled backwards with the force that was used to pull on my scarf. I really didn't want to look back at the one who prevented me from running further, but something made me turn back. Call it my stupid curiosity or misplaced hope that the one who grabbed my scarf was a huma-

Nope, it was the centipede.

" _GOD DAMNIT!_ " I screamed along with the centipede who was holding my scarf with a few surprisingly strong legs. The English words were drowned by the shriek of anger, but the hell spawn seemed to hear it anyway. It didn't like the sound and again, I didn't like that it didn't like that sound. Its flattened head with the odd markings, or was it something that was tied to its head, stopped its jerking motion in front of me. For the first time since I noticed the centipede in this forest, I could see its mouth-

Were those fangs? No, it couldn't be. I didn't remember centipedes having fangs, but I did remember reading something about centipedes having poison-filled jaws which are used to… subdue their prey.

No, nope _I'm out of here_.

It was probably not the first time that I'd felt this feeling of pure fear, but it was the first time that the adrenalin decided to give my strength a boost. For a second I wondered if I should leave the green scarf behind, but my body moved faster than my mind could and gave harsh yank on the green fabric. The scarf was unharmed, but not entirely free from the long thin legs of the centipede…

But the said legs weren't attached to the centipede anymore.

The nausea almost got the better of me as the centipede released another hellish scream, but I somehow managed to swallow the burning feeling in the back of my throat and to run like my life depended on it… Actually maybe it did, now I was thinking about it. Centipede-King Kong didn't sound happy when it noticed that its legs were separated from its body.

The trees became a blur as I ran past it as fast as I could, which was actually really fast because of my training with my father and Guy. And yet, I could still hear the swift movement of the thin legs of the centipede as if it was right behind me. Again, I made the mistake of looking back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! HELL SPAWN!" I shouted in frustration when the centipede was still as fast as ever, even without a few legs which were still attached to my scarf. The chase went on for a little while like it actually enjoyed seeing me getting more and more pissed off at the situation. Like a predator that was playing with its food.

Something told me that this was exactly what was happening.

"Do you have any idea how bad my day has been?" I snarled as I ducked underneath a one of the many tree branches. "First, I was peacefully doing whatever I was doing. Then an accident occurred and suddenly I was knocked out! Waking up in this fucking forest _only_ is bad enough, I'm not in the mood to deal with you too!"

I halted my running in favor of facing the incoming insect, arthropod or whatever it was called and ran my hands through some hand seals which I copied a long while ago. I actually didn't plan to copy it, but my hide and seek match with Guy created a perfect opportunity to copy the technique.

Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger. The hand seals needed for the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, the great fireball technique or whatever it was called. I was really lucky that Goggle's relatives were training in the same place where I happened to hide.

That day was a good day, also because I won the match by a landslide.

With my enthusiasm to experiment with the ninjutsu, I ended up with trying to change the Katon technique into a Raiton technique. Though the technique wasn't refined, it created more destruction… in a way. Not for the first time today, the technique imbued with high frequency vibrations of my chakra exploded once it hit something. Fortunately enough it hit the centipe-

No, shit, it was still alive.

I took a few careful steps backwards and observed the situation. The monstrous centipede wasn't too damaged, but clearly confused. As I looked at the collateral damage, I realized why it looked like this variation had more destructive power. It caused mostly collateral damage instead of actual damage to the target, which meant that it was pretty much useless in this situation, even though it did create a concussion for the creature.

But if the lightning variation of the technique could cause a concussion at least… wouldn't that mean that the original technique was much stronger against my opponent? The burning factor would probably help as well. I mean, fire was super effective against bugs, right?

I went through the hand seals again and gathered as much chakra I knew that I could use at the moment without collapsing. " _Flame thrower_!"

The sound that came from the centipede once the technique hit it was sickening, but also an indication that the technique worked. I sighed in relief and allowed myself to fall down on the grass with a small cheer of victory. The cheer would have sounded more excited if I had more chakra since I used quite a lot of chakra in that flame thrower.

I decided to lay down on the grass for a second to recover a bit from my exhaustion and looked at the almost cloudless sky. The only thing that marred the sky was the weird object which was… falling towards me. I rolled away just in time to avoid getting hit by it and almost gawked at the scroll that was innocently laying on the grass where my head was a second ago.

This scroll… it looked suspiciously like the markings or thing on the head of the centipede… Then… did that mean that the centipede was carrying this scroll around? That the centipede actually _belonged_ to someone?

…

…

…

… _I swear to god that I will track the owner of this creature down,_ I decided before I returned my attention to the fire and clutched my right hand around the scroll. _I will find them and no one will find out what happened to them when I'm done._

…

The lake was a godsend, I knew that even before jumping into the water. I could finally wash off the sooth of the forest fire which almost went out of control and the weird liquid which splattered all over me when the centipede was finally dead. It wasn't blood but…

I could safely say that it was grosser than blood, or at least it smelled worse.

"I can't believe that you started that forest fire to find me."

"I told you that I didn't intent to start a forest fire." I protested when I was above the surface of the lake again. I wrung the water out of my scarf and made a face at the only parts of the centipede which were still intact. I made a mental note not to drink from the lake where the legs of the dead multilegged creature floated in. "I was targeting that hell spawn."

"But you missed."

"Correction, I didn't miss." I huffed at the woman who saved me from the forest fire. "The ninjutsu technique hit the centipede, but it… went out of control. It was an accident." _And it exploded_ , I mentally sighed. The explosion of the centipede resulted in the yellowish liquid which was splattered all over me at the moment.

"And it almost caused a forest fire." The woman added. "It would have if I wasn't around and extinguished it."

"I'm thankful for that." I said with a grateful smile behind my mask before starting on my job to wash out the gooey liquid from my hair. Seriously, that stuff made my white hair almost yellowish and it was a pain to wash out. And it stinks. The decision to never encounter a giant centipede wasn't a hard decision to made. "I still wonder where the centipede came from though."

"From this forest, obviously."

"That isn't what I meant." I sighed before diving underwater in an attempt to get my hair clean. Of course, it didn't work out but my hair was cleaner than before anyway. "Centipedes aren't supposed to grow this large, they also aren't usually active in daylight, but at night. They require moist habitats as well and the weather of Konoha around now isn't exactly… moist. Or at least not moist enough, I think."

"…Why do you know so much about centipedes?" The pale woman asked with her oddly low voice. It sounded fairly raspy as well even though her movements weren't too sluggish, so I concluded that she had a minor case of a cold.

"To be honest, I don't know." I admitted. _Probably because of a book_ , I added in my mind. I did remember doing a lot of research for books, but _why_ I did specific researches was another story.

The woman didn't seem to be satisfied with my answer, but nodded anyway. She looked at the forest where we came from and muttered something under her breath. Because I was busy with getting the liquid out of my clothes and hair, I missed what she actually said but I did catch her mutters about a scroll. Probably the scroll that the centipede was carrying around. The one that the dark haired woman confiscated after extinguishing the potential forest fire.

Sure, I was thankful that she saved me, but it was frustrating how I lost my clue to the owner of the centipede. I really wanted to tell them that creating huge centipedes wasn't a good idea. Not while I was still living in Konoha… or while I was still alive in this world.

Incidentally, centipedes were really high on the list of things that disgusted me. Mostly because I remembered how Carol forced me to watch the Human Centipede. That movie was disgusting and it was only the first of three movies. The first part only left me being unable to look at centipedes again and…

Let's just say that I regretted watching the movies.

I was just considering to take off my mask to clean it a bit better from centipede-liquid when the woman frowned at the realization of something and distracted me from my horrible memories. "Why are you here alone?"

"…Because I was dumped into this forest." I answered. _Literally._

"Let me rephrase that. Where is your genin team?" The pale woman asked with her low voice a bit lower in annoyance.

"Does it look like I have a genin team?" I deadpanned.

"Ah… I see." The woman nodded. Her silky black hair covered her face as she looked at the water of the lake or the centipede legs that were still floating in it. "I'm sorry to hear that, I guess."

The words sounded empty, almost awkward as if the woman didn't know how to feel about it.

"Sorry about what?" I frowned in confusion. What was she implying? I didn't even have teammates to begin with. Yes, I was a genin, but an unofficial one. I wouldn't be in a genin team until my graduation-

Oh…

I could hit myself when I realized what she was talking about. It was indeed suspicious how I was in this forest all on my own without backup and everything, it was also very possible that this place was off-limits for academy ninja's… Very possible, considering that they had a giant centipede stowed away in this forest. She was implying that I lost my nonexistent teammates during my fight with the centipede, wasn't she?

"Let me correct myself." I laughed sheepishly. "Does it look like I'm old enough to be in a genin team?"

"Age doesn't matter, skill does."

"…How old do you think that I am?"

"Five."

"I turned six last September, thank you very much." I huffed. It was the most chaotic birthday I ever had since Guy and his father decided to visit the Hatake compound. Unannounced. They ended up getting lost in the maze and activating more than a few traps. I did have to admit that it was my best birthday in this new life though. I felt more like a child and less as a ninja-to-be with the liveliness.

Or ninja, since I _am_ an genin. An unofficial one, but still a genin. A now six years old unofficial genin who was mistaken as a five years old official genin.

"And you still think that I'm in a genin team, even though you think that I'm five?" I sighed. Were all ninja's like this? Expecting the youngest children to be capable of being perfect ninja's? Where is the common sense with that? Not for the first time in my life, I wondered when I would meet someone with common sense in this world. I was close to giving up though-

"So what? If you're a capable soldier, why not?" The woman asked, narrowing her yellow eyes at me when I burst out laughing. "And why are you laughing like that."

"This?" I continued my almost hysterical laughing instead of sobbing out of despair like I wanted to. "This is the point where I break because I lost all hope in finding common sense in this world. Every ninja I meet seems to think alike. Listen to me… eh… Snake Lady, I'm not in a genin team. In fact, I just finished my first year of the Academy."

"Snake Lady?" She scowled. "Why are you calling me that, I told you my name unlike a certain someone."

"Ah, right." I nodded. "My name is Kakashi and I forgot your name, so I had to improvise a bit."

"It's Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru, Snake lady, in the end it all means the same thing." I shrugged before diving into the water for one last time. When I resurfaced I grinned behind my mask in victory because my hair was mostly white again. Oro… something scowled a bit more viciously when I looked at her again. She really looked like she wanted to kill me for saying something like that, but refrained for some unknown reason.

"You are that kid of Konoha's White Fang." She stated once she managed to get the scowl off her face. She looked at my now close to white hair and shook her head in exasperation. "I should have known it."

"Who is Konoha's White Fang?" I asked as I made my way out of the lake.

"Hatake Sakumo."

"In that case, yes I am." I nodded.

"I heard the rumors about it, but I didn't know that there was really another Hatake."

"Now you know, Snake Lady." I stated the obvious.

"Why are you calling me Snake Lady again?"

"Because I forgot your name again."

"it'sOrochimaru and I'm a guy."

"Oh…" I blinked in surprise. "I'm glad that I haven't taken off my mask then."

…

"Sakumo, I think I found a stowaway." Oro-something said to my father once he dragged me all the way to a tower somewhere in the middle of the forest. "Your kid was hanging around in the forty-fourth training ground even though he isn't a genin."

"I'm aware of that." Dad smiled serenely. A bit too serenely. "I threw Kakashi in there myself."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was bored."

"…Wait, it wasn't because I destroyed my room while I was experimenting?" I asked incredulously. "You threw me in that forest for your own entertainment?"

"Believe me, Kakashi, once you are as old as me things get bored and getting some entertainment is all you need. The contents of my mission may constantly change, but the essence of it stays exactly the same." Sakumo laughed. "Plus, I knew that you would survive easily. See it as a test of your abilities if you want to."

"As one of the proctors, you're not supposed to say that, Sakumo." Snake La- I mean Oro-something sighed before turning to me with a hint of interest in his eyes. "And what kind of experiments?"

"Ninjutsu experiments." Dad answered for me. "Kakashi is quite adept in coming up with ninjutsu theories."

"They're easy to come up with if you have common sense." I muttered.

"You said that you destroyed your room." Oro-something pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know that replacing the fire affinity in the great fireball technique with lightning affinity could do that?" I explained with a pout behind my mask. "I was just trying to create a _thunder shock,_ but it turned out becoming a _thunder wave_ instead."

"What is a thunda shoku or thunda wavu?" Or-… Oreo? Oreo asked.

"Some kind of code language." Dad laughed when he saw me wince at the horrible pronunciation. "Don't think about it, Kakashi has been using this since… a long time ago and up to now, Kakashi is still the only one who is able to use it. We all know that we have to get used to hearing Engrishu more often than not with Kakashi around. What I didn't know, however, is that you knew how to perform the Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

"I copied it after long observations." I shrugged. "Goggles might be annoying, but his family has some interesting techniques."

"You copied an Uchiha technique?' Dad almost laughed. He looked like he was having a field day behind his neutral expression. "You copied from the copiers?"

"I copied from… copiers?" I echoed. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Let me explain." Oreo nodded. "The Uchiha have a dōjutsu kekkei genkai called the Sharingan which is able to see chakra and allows the user to mimic movements. This way, the Uchiha clan can copy ninjutsu techniques from others."

"That sounds pretty impressive." I whistled. "I almost wish that I could do that too." Especially since it seemed to be an easier version of what I normally did when copying ninjutsu.

Only when I concentrated enough, I was able to see the chakra flow like the Sharingan apparently could. It took a lot of concentration though and with a lot, I meant _a lot_. Having the Sharingan made seeing chakra sound so much easier. Also, the mimicking skill sounded useful as well. No more long observations since I didn't have to learn the movements by myself before I could use the technique.

"I agree with that." Oreo nodded. "But the Hatake potential is also nothing to sneeze at."

"…Hatake potential?" I echoed. What was that supposed to mean?

"You are a Hatake, aren't you? You're supposed to know that your clan has a lot of geniuses."

"I do know that." I protested.

"Then, do you know that they're geniuses because of their special potential?" Oreo asked.

"What potential?" I asked my father.

"It's just a rumor." He sighed. "They say that the Hatake clan has the perfect potential for everything, so when a Hatake chooses to hone their skills in… for example taijutsu, they will flourish in it. Of course, there isn't any proof of that."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Dad confirmed, but the look in his eyes said something else.

If Oreo noticed it as well, he did not mention it.

…

It was two days after the 'being thrown into the forest incident' when I got summoned by the Hokage again. The man with the dog mask appeared in a tuft of smoke while I was talking to Nana-sensei and announced the summons before disappearing before I got the chance to give an answer.

Nana-sensei, who was telling me about the past misadventures of Toshio, Sadako and Sakumo before the masked man appeared, decided to walk me to the tower. Sadly enough, he left once we arrived and I felt myself freeze up once I entered the office on my own. The way that the Hokage was going through his stacks of paper gave me a déjà vu. I was sure that I didn't take another exam this time, but the déjà vu forced me to think over everything that I had done in the past days.

Maybe, just maybe, I had accidentally taken another kind of exam? But the only exam I had taken was the one at the end of my first year at the academy…

"You're probably wondering why you're here again, Kakashi-kun." The Hokage asked me with a calm smile and I tensed up at the familiar words.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I nodded politely.

"I wanted to ask you a simple question." The Hokage explained. Once again, the feeling of having a déjà vu didn't help me with calming down. "Imagine a mission which is almost impossible to complete. A mission with minimal survival chances, but which is of utmost importance of Konoha… would you accept the mission?"

"…Hypothetically speaking?" I blinked in confusion. This was not the kind of question that I was expecting. Was it a trap?

"Yes."

"Then it depends on the situation." I answered hesitantly. "There are many ways to reach a goal, there could be another and safer way to 'complete the mission'. But if there really isn't another choice I would take the mission. I would try to make the chances of survival are as high as possible before I leave though…"

"I have heard enough then." The Hokage nodded with a satisfied smile. "Were you aware that you were taking an exam aimed for someone of higher ranks… again, Kakashi-kun?"

"…No?" I answered truthfully, but confused. Did I really take another exam?

"You did." The Hokage nodded with a smile on his face that he couldn't fight. "You even met one of my students, Orochimaru, during the exam."

"Who?"

"I heard that you called him 'Snake Lady'."

"Oh, Oreo." I realized. So that was his name… what was it again? The Hokage seemed to be amused that his… student was called a woman… "You have no proof that I called him that." I added immediately.

"Actually, we have recordings of what happened in the forest of death."

"…In my defense, he was wearing genderless clothes, make-up and he has a fairly girly hairstyle?"

"Noted." The Hokage coughed suspiciously before recovering and looking at me with a serious expression. "The second chuunin selections exams involved finding and retrieving a scroll in the forty-fourth training ground and delivering it to one of the proctors who were hiding in the forest. Not only did you finish the mission alone, you also finished before any genin team."

"Please don't tell me that you meant the scroll on the centipede." I muttered under my breath.

"That is indeed the scroll I was talking about." The Hokage nodded. "That was a beautiful technique that you used to defeat it. I heard that you copied it from the Uchiha clan?"

"I did."

"And without them noticing." The Hokage nodded. "The first chuunin selection exam involved spying and gathering information. The other goal of the first exam, was to make the genin realize the answer of the question that I asked you before."

I did not like where this conversation was going.

"And I heard about your… adventures with your best friend?"

"Guy?"

"I've seen you two competing and I have to admit that I'm very impressed with your progress."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." I bowed numbly. I really didn't like where this conversation was going. Where was dad when you needed him?

"The third exam involves sparring, to see the overall ability of the genin."

I looked at the door in the hope that my father would walk through it and safe me from this situation, but the door remained motionless. Why did Sakumo had to be on his biannual mission right now?

"I have talked with your father about this situation as well."

Then why wasn't he here?

"If you would have been nominated by him, then you would have been a chuunin." The Hokage concluded. "It's a shame that your father didn't nominate you for the exam."

It took a little while before the words were processed in my brains, but when they did I could only try to not burst out in hysterical laughter again. This world was hopeless, there was no common sense or logic and no one seemed to care that I was physically six years old.

 _Did the original Kakashi have to go through this all as well?_

…

 **Omake: curiosity**

The warm breeze blew from the window where he entered through and blew a few strands of hair in front of his face. Orochimaru absentmindedly brushed his hair out of his sight and continued looking around in the office of his former jounin teacher.

The snake sannin has always been feared, especially after his former teammates left Konohagakure. When the two left, both because of their own reasons, Orochimaru was left with dealing with the respect mixed with fear and distrust alone. it wasn't his fault that they simply seemed to fear his entire being more than his two teammates.

His looks. His way of thinking. His entire being was feared for reasons unknown to Orochimaru and it was fine. Sometimes it stabbed him right where it hurt the most, but most of the times the fear worked in his advantage.

And yet, the Hatake boy didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. Ignoring the fact that the white haired boy didn't even seem to recognize him, he also didn't react negatively at his way of talking. Or maybe he did react negatively, but in another way than the others did.

It was almost a refreshing experience.

 _Almost_.

Hatake Kakashi didn't need to call him a woman, but then again… he wasn't the first one to call him a woman. In fact, it was Hatake Sakumo who called him a woman while he was still attending the Academy. Sakumo was one of the few people who didn't seem to mind him and neither did his son.

Kakashi was a weird child, Orochimaru saw that there was wisdom behind his dark eyes but… He had seen Kakashi act like a madman, talking something that was called 'common sense'. Frankly said, it was disturbing how the six years old seemed to have a small breakdown. It also disturbed him how much the boy seemed to know about centipedes but that was a detail. It was his abilities what interested Orochimaru the most.

How the small kid killed the centipede on his own, how he performed an Uchiha technique with seemingly no problems, how he was able to change a ninjutsu technique in theory and performing it right away… it piqued Orochimaru's curiosity.

The curiosity which brought the sannin to the office of the Sandaime in the middle of the night.

Orochimaru took a glance at the desk of the Hokage and raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw a certain name on top of an exam. The child said that he was still in the academy… but why was 'Hatake Kakashi' written on the academy graduation exam? Was he lying when he said that he was still in the academy?

The man looked at the page where the exam was opened and decided to read the history exam to find out more about the kid.

That night, Orochimaru was almost caught snooping around by the ANBU because he choked in his laughs of disbelieve. Who knew that Hatake Kakashi was a potential comedian?

 **Hey guys, doubleyy here.**

 **I was down with a minor case of a writer's block for this chapter, but I fixed it with a minor time skip. It felt like nothing happened in my original draft of chapter six, so I decided to jump to a time where something does happen. It might seem a bit fast, but I needed this timeskip to get over the writer's block. Kakashi became chuunin when he was six, so Kashi got the chance to become chuunin too… kind of. Once again I planned to introduce Kashi to Kurenai and Asuma in this chapter, but then Orochimaru just… happened. He appeared and refused to leave. And as a side note: I haven't seen the Human Centipede myself, but my best friend has and they're still trying to convince me to watch the movie. When you read this, my dear friend: yes, I mean you and I** _ **refuse**_ **to watch the movie with you. Also, guess who dislikes centipedes now?**

 **I'm still thinking about possible ships, DarkDust27. They're all so young right now. About the Obito case… read to find out! :P**

 **The problem with Kashi, xxOchibixx, is that she doesn't have a clue about the original plot. She does know about a few favorite characters of Carol though…**

 **Kashi being Kashi instead of Kakashi will have a lot of effects, SparkShuffle, but I can't spoil all the fun here. Not yet ;).**

 **The exams are going to circulate, Fireheart K and** **KiraKiraBluemoon , just… slowly. I'm going to enjoy writing the reactions on it. For now, Orochimaru seemed to have read it as well haha.**

 **It will probably take a little while before they find out, StorytellerD132. But I will tell you something funny: Kashi isn't even trying to act like a boy, no one seems to realize that Kashi is a girl at first sight though.**

 **To hachinonana: I believe that Kakashi was around the same age as Obito and Rin, but if it isn't please pretend that they are the same age for the plot :P.**

 **Someone noticed the reference! Good job, NinjaDemonAngel haha.**

 **Thanks for all the support through the other reviews, favs and follows as well! You guys made my day and I'm glad to read that the omake(s) were amusing (Is it weird that I sometimes plan the omake before the actual chapter?). personally, I thought that this chapter was less funny than the previous ones, but I hope that it's good enough. Guy will appear in the next chapter and I think that Asuma will appear in the next chapter as well, I'm not sure about Kurenai though… We'll see. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Doubleyy out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: to strike a deal

The school grounds of the academy were always busy in the beginning and the end of the school day and even more so, if it was the first day of the schoolyear. Numerous new kids who needed to see the results of the entrance exam were gathered in the normally huge, but now almost small in comparison, field. With the children were even more parents in the crowd, making it even more impossible to find one person.

"I give it five minutes." I heard dad mutter under his breath.

"I give it one minute." I nodded.

"What's the catch?"

"Eh… the loser has to cook tonight's dinner?" I acted on old instincts, deciding on something that could benefit me more than it sounded if I won. Some could say that Carol was a bad influence on me, teaching me something like that.

"Deal." Sakumo grinned, not noticing what I did, before aiming his attention to the crowd.

The monotonous colors wave of gray was alternated with some dark green in between, the ninja outfits of the parents consisted mostly of the same attire with a green chuunin or jounin vest so here and there after all. So here and there, the crowd of gray was interrupted with a splotch of color because of either civilian parents or the more daring ninja's, but that wasn't the splotch of colors where we were looking for.

But I was sure that if we couldn't find him, he could surely find us.

In 5, 4, 3, 2-

"Let's make it another youthful year, my eternal rival!"

"I win." I grinned to my father before greeting the steadily approaching splotch of neon green, bright orange and vibrant red. "Yo Guy, how was your vacation?"

"Great!" The boy smiled with a brightness that could rival the sun's. "My father and I had the most youthful training sessions in the break, how about you, Kakashi?"

"Me?" I asked, feeling my grin slip up a little bit at the memories of my break. "It… could have been better."

If I didn't have to kill a giant centipede, that is. The hellish creature still made me experience a nightmare so now and then.

Or hearing that I could have been a chuunin if it wasn't for my father. Really, why did the Hokage even want me to be a chuunin so young?

Or losing my hope in finding common sense in this world…

 _Especially_ the last one.

"I did meet an interesting person though. Oreo was… pretty interesting to talk to." I added in the hope of feeling a little better. It didn't really work because our encounter was in the very forest where I had to kill a giant centipede, where a certain exam was held _and_ where I lost my hope in finding common sense in this world.

"Who is Oreo?" Sakumo frowned.

"You know him, dad. He has really pale skin that reminds me of vampires, long locks of silky black hair and yellow eyes with the gaze of a snake on the hunt. I also thought that he was using make up." I tried to explain, but seeing how dad didn't seem to recognize my desperate attempts to describe the pale man, I offered a whole different kind of description. "I dubbed him Snake Lady because I didn't know that he was a man in the beginning."

The fact that I still called him Snake Lady in my mind so now and then didn't need to be mentioned out loud. His name was too long to remember, but it had the word 'snake' in it and I still think that he looked like a woman… or at least, the last time I saw him he looked like a woman. Snake Lady got stuck in my head as one of his official nicknames now, just like Oreo did.

In my defense, Oreo's did have around the same coloring as the pale man.

"Oh Orochimaru!" Dad realized a bit too quickly, making me suspect that he used to call Oreo a Snake Lady too. I wouldn't be surprised if dad did and I wouldn't have blamed him if he still did. Oreo needed a haircut to avoid looking like a woman, but instead of cutting it he probably used a lot of hair products to keep his hair shiny and silky.

I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said that his hair was nicer than the hair of the women who I used to see on L'Oréal ads or the ads of other hair products in my former life.

"You shouldn't call him Oreo, you know? He is older than you and technically seen he has a higher rank than you or me." Sakumo reprimanded, pulling me back to reality. "At least call him uncle Oreo or Oreo-san… or uncle Snake Lady. That way he will know that you are talking about him."

…

As a tradition that I didn't really understand, the academy had the results of the exams displayed on a pretty list in the hall. From the moment I saw the lists hanging on the walls I knew that I would probably never be able to understand why the ninja's loved to make lists or to showcase them in public. Sure, it could be motivating to see that you got good scores, but if you had bad scores the list would act demotivating.

As if to prove my own point, my gaze wandered to the last name of the list. The person with the lowest scores of our year.

" _God_ , I didn't know that this kind of score was possible." I muttered under my breath. The low number, not even a double digit number, did nothing but display the abyssal score that one 'Uchiha Obito' got and I couldn't hold back the shudder of horror. How the hell was this score even possible?

I ignored the small jolt of recognition at the name of the owner of the dead last of the year, or actually dismissed it as my imagination because I knew that remembering names was close to impossible for me. Maybe it was another one of Carol's favorite characters from this fishcake series? Or maybe I had heard the name recently? I couldn't really remember.

The combination of a headache and exasperation made me pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. The headache mostly originated from trying to remember where I heard that name before, but the other cause of the headache was bothering me more. Displaying all the scores, the bad ones included, was bound to backfire someday. If not with bad cases of bullying, then with the demotivation of the worse students. Were ninja's really _that_ stupid that they couldn't even understand something like that?

 _Someday, I swear, I'm going to reform all the ninja's and knock some common sense in them._

"Congratulations on getting first place, Kakashi!" Guy shouted loudly, forgetting that I was standing right next to him and that I wasn't hearing impaired enough to need this volume. Knowing Guy, he probably didn't realize that he was actually shouting and possibly creating a need for hearing aids for everyone around him. I still hope that he would be able to tame his enthusiasm, and voice, one day though.

"Thanks." I winced. My hand moved away from the bridge of my nose and rubbed one of my ears innocently in an attempt to get rid of the high pitched sound in my ears. The shouted words echoed through the hall and I was pretty sure that everyone within a radius of a small hundred meters could hear the promise of a challenge in his voice. Luckily for us, most people here were already used to our frequent challenges and matches, so the shout was ignored by those who heard Guy.

"Next time, I'll-" Guy began with a glint in his eyes that clearly stated that a challenge for another match was going to follow.

"You're actually smart?!" A rather familiar voice exclaimed behind us, interrupting Guy's proposal for another challenge. When I turned around, I could see Goggles pointing accusingly at Guy with an expression that showcased his pure shock and disbelieve.

"I am?" Guy confirmed in confusion, though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You are." I hummed, pointing at his name on the list. "You're number four according to this list, not bad Guy."

"But how? You failed your first entrance exams!" Goggles asked. Loudly. Like Guys words not too long ago, his question echoed through the hallway and raised some murmurs from those who heard him. Although the crowd was clearly used to Guy's loudness and my occasional exclamations of frustrations, they apparently weren't used to the addition of the third voice.

"How am I supposed to know stuff when the academy didn't teach me anything before those exams?" Guy shrugged, clearly not feeling comfortable with the incredulous looks that were aimed at him.

It did make sense why people looked at him in something akin to wonder since Guy didn't look like a studious person and still got the fourth best score of the year. Add the fact that Guy had failed his first attempt to enter the academy and the incredulous looks were perfectly understandable.

"That kind of makes sense." I nodded in agreement, deciding to help my friend out of this awkward situation by acting casual. "How can we know something we're not taught to begin with?"

"Like you can talk." I heard Goggles mutter underneath the high pitched noise in my ears. "You knew everything immediately, even without being taught anything."

"That's wrong." I huffed. "I have been taught everything too, _once upon a time_."

I clearly remembered having trouble with the questions about history and geography in the first exams that I made here, even though it wasn't exactly the official entrance exams. Somehow I still passed, but only because of my knowledge of my former life. The lack thereof didn't apply to my memories of Carol teaching me and me teaching Carol in our high school years. Those faint memories of the good old days could still bring a smile on my face whenever I remembered it, even though it made me wonder why I still couldn't remember my name.

My old name.

My name before I became Hatake Kakashi.

Nah, _it doesn't really matter right now_ , I decided as I waved goodbye to Guy and walked to my classroom. After all, I was Hatake Kakashi now and that alone was troublesome enough. I kind of wished that I knew what the backstory of the original Kakashi was though, maybe I would feel a bit better knowing that Kakashi had to go through the same madness as me.

That is, of course, if the original Kakashi had common sense as well. Otherwise I would prefer staying ignorant of his life. I liked my common sense and it wouldn't be funny if my alternative self didn't have this common sense.

…

It was during my next class when I noticed that someone was observing me, but I dismissed the feeling because I was used to being watched in my class. My seat was nearly in the back of the classroom, so I could see the children giving me swift glances whenever they thought that I was paying attention to our teacher. In the beginning it was nerve wrecking because I wasn't used to attracting attention, but then I remembered that I was the only girl in the classroom with a mask. No wonder that the other girls would give me criticizing glances when they judged my fashion sense.

 _How troublesome_ , as our teacher would say, but in the end I got used to ignoring the girls during classes.

"Kakashi, I get think that we're being watched." Guy mentioned casually during our lunchbreak.

"I know." I nodded equally casually.

"Then why are you acting as if nothing is wrong?" Guy asked, looking up from his youthfully healthy lunch but not stopping with stuffing the rice in his mouth as he waited for an answer.

"I'm not." I shrugged. "But I'm simply used to getting stares in the class, so this addition doesn't bother me much more."

…

I was _so_ wrong about that, but I only decided it when it was too late and when 'the addition' was caught in one of the many traps in the Hatake mansion.

"What are you looking at? Get me out of here, bastard!"

"Good to see you too, Goggles." I said slowly, not sure whether I should laugh at his situation or groan at the fact that he followed me all the way to my home. I did notice that someone was following me on my way home, the unnaturally rustling movements from the bushes and trees were only a small hint of a stalker, but I chose to ignore it because I didn't care about someone finding out where I lived.

Now, I regretted allowing the normally loud, but currently loud _and_ tied up boy following me… even if it was funny to see him hanging upside-down on the ceiling. It was surprising how inventive the traps in the Hatake compound were, none of them had the same way of trapping people and they were all equally effective. Goggles was lucky to be caught by one of the harmless ones. The one which left his entire body tied up in sturdy ropes and which hanged the victim to the ceiling by their feet. Compared to many of the other traps, this trap was harmless.

"What do you want from me?" I sighed, deciding that it was too troublesome to bother with choosing between cackling in glee or groaning in frustration. Goggles was _the_ person who kept on bothering Guy and me with his simple pranks whenever he could, but he was a ninja in training above that. Or supposed to be one. He shouldn't have been caught in one of the more obvious traps.

But then again, falling for this trap saved his life because the truly dangerous one was going to be activated if someone dodged this trap in the wrong way. I was sure that Goggles and his family wouldn't appreciate if he was impaled by bamboo spears.

No one would.

The person who installed that trap was either a paranoid bastard or a sadistic idiot, or maybe it was a ninja thing to install deadly traps in your own home.

"I want you to get me down!" Goggles complained.

"Not until you tell me why you followed me."

"Nu-uh, let me down first."

"I see." I nodded casually. The decision was made for me, but I couldn't find myself to care. On the contrary even, I was perfectly fine with choosing to ignore the kid. "Then you can keep on hanging there until my father returns from his mission."

"No wait a second!" Goggles shouted and I halted for a second.

"Your second has just passed." I deadpanned before continuing on my path.

"Just listen to me, bastard! I just- wantedtoaskyouifyoucouldtutorme."

"What did you say?" I frowned. If I heard it right- actually, I didn't want that I heard it right. Teaching Carol was one thing, but tutoring Goggles? No thank you.

"I know that I'm not the smartest guy around." Goggles groaned, clearly looking at everywhere but me. It sounded like he was in pain when he continued talking again. "So I wanted to ask you if you could tutor me… please."

"What?"

"I'm not going to say that again, bastard!"

"That was more a disbelieving kind of what than a what-did-you-say kind of what." I clarified. "But why would you ask me out of all the people you could ask?"

"You sounded like you knew things, or is that number one spot on the list fake?" Goggles taunted.

"Oh, I don't know. The Hokage does love placing me on wrong lists." I muttered sarcastically. Though the lists always ended up being the right lists, even if I wasn't happy about it. I was seriously concerned about the safety of Konoha, knowing that the Hokage's common sense told him that a six years old girl could be a proper chuunin.

"Are you going to tutor me or not?"

"The question is: why would I?" I sighed. "Tell me one reason why I should tutor you."

"I- uh… I will cut down the amount of pranks on you and Guy to half?"

"Half?" I snorted. If he really needed my services, they weren't going to be cheap. "Stop it completely."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Listen to me bastard! Are you going to do it or not?"

I turned my back to the goggles wearing boy and started walking away. "Goodbye-"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop bothering you and that freakish friend of yours!" Goggles caved in.

"Deal." I grinned, not bothering with looking back. "Come back tomorrow, we'll see what you do and don't know then."

"Aren't you going to let me down?" Goggles asked.

"Nope." I cackled as I walked away from the boy who was still tied up and hanging upside-down. "You are the one who got caught, what happens next is not my responsibility but your own."

…

His head hit the table and he refused to look up again. If it wasn't for the occasional growl of frustration that escaped his throat, I would have thought that he passed out immediately after making the worksheets that I gave him.

"It can't be that bad." I sighed before gathering the worksheets which were used for his evaluation.

"It is." Goggles lifted his head to complain before hitting his head on the table of the guest room again.

As my room was still under renovations because of my excessive experimentation with ninjutsu techniques, we couldn't study in my room. Instead, we went for the best alternative with the least distractions.

Guest room three was the most impersonal room that ever existed, with bare blue-grey walls, a single bed, a table and some comfortable cushions. Before I started his evaluation, Goggles commented on how my room was as boring as the lessons we got in the academy. I only shrugged in response.

If he was going to think that this was my room, then I wouldn't correct him until he asks me.

Unfortunately, when I finished skimming through his answers, or lack thereof, I realized that this kind of approach wouldn't work for his studies. Not at all.

" _Jesus Christ_ , how do you normally study for your exams?" I almost growled when I reread the given answers on his worksheet. I even made sure that the questions were the easiest ones that possibly exist, but somehow the goggled boy didn't even get a single answer right!

"I fill the bath, sit in it and try to drown in my sorrow." Goggles groaned, not lifting his head from the table this time.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked hesitantly, half-expecting it to be a joke or prank which was not unlike his normal behavior. But as I didn't get the answer from the suffering boy I could only speculate and look at the familiar ceiling of the guest room and pray that I wasn't going to be responsible for his low scores now I was his tutor.

"Do you at least know the politics between the clans in Konoha?" I asked, trying to make the best out of this hopeless situation.

"They are boring?" Was the only answer that he gave and I gave up. I tried to make the best out of this situation, but if he couldn't even get a single answer right on _this_ evaluation then my help alone wouldn't be able to help him.

"We need backup." I decided as I packed some textbooks and the worksheets.

"Can we ask Rin?" Goggles asked, suddenly awake and excited again.

"Who is Rin?"

"You don't know Rin?" Goggles gasped, horrified at the idea of not knowing who this Rin was. "She's in our class."

"Really?" I wondered out loud, trying to remember someone with that name. I should have known that I wouldn't have been able to connect a face to that name anyway.

"She is the second best of our year. if it wasn't for you, she would have been on the first place-"

"Listen, if you want to study with number two, then you should have asked her. Instead, you asked for me." I frowned. Why couldn't he just have asked number two instead of me?

"You need backup, right? Who could be better backup than Rin?"

"I don't actually know her." I pointed out. "Or at least, not personally. We're going for someone who I do know and deem reliable enough to help you."

…

I absentmindedly pushed some of the leaves out of my sight with the back of my hand, wondering why we were sitting in a tree and observing two children of our age through a window. One black haired girl with red eyes and one tanned black haired boy who were apparently helping each other with their homework.

I remembered how my reliable backup took one glance at the worksheets before he took our hands and pulled us out of his house without missing a beat. It kind of snowballed from that moment on, from being guided through one of the less crowded streets of Konoha to being pushed into a tree to see this duo doing their assignments without any care in a world. If Guy was doing what I suspected that he was doing, then Goggles' situation was even worse than I feared that it was.

"Who are they, Guy?" I asked my supposedly reliable backup.

"Our backup." Guy grinned.

"I thought that he was our backup?" Goggles frowned as he pointed at Guy.

"These are number three and number five of our year." Guy gestured to the two unsuspecting children, either not hearing the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it. "Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. The backup's backup."

" _Even the backup needs backup."_ I sighed in English. _"How useless is this situation?"_

"Did you say something, my eternal rival?"

"Nothing important." I smiled wryly. "Just wondering how we're going to ask them to help us out."

"Yosh, we make a dynamic entry of course." Guy nodded excitedly. He somehow managed to stand on his tree branch and strike a pose without falling out of the tree or catching the attention of the targets.

"That sounds great." Goggles agreed for once. "We just need some paint and some tags. Do you think that a smoke bomb would do the job or-"

At this point, I had already given up on these boys. It was clear that they weren't going to use their common sense. That is, if they possessed common sense. Guy may be my friend, but it was painfully visible that his common sense was somehow tainted. Goggles wasn't much better from whatever I saw.

Neither of the boys noticed it when I decided to jump off my branch and landed safely on the ground without injuries. They were both still discussing their entry when I reached the door and knocked on it, waiting patiently until a woman with the same eye color as the girl opened the door.

"Can I help you, dear?"

Even with the names still fresh in my mind, I couldn't remember the names properly, but I still managed to ask the friendly woman for the duo upstairs. "I was wondering if your daughter and her friend would like to study with us?"

Even at this point, the boys still hadn't noticed what I was doing.

…

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Kakashi. Guy… eh… brags a lot about your matches with him?" The male part of the duo smiled. I was invited into the room where they were doing their homework to ask them if they wanted to join us myself. But even if Guy and Goggles should have been able to see me through the window, they hadn't noticed that I was inside.

"Nice to meet you too." What was his name again? A-something. It began with A… A-Asu… Assume? No, not that wasn't right… but I was sure that his name ended with -kuma. But calling your son Akuma, which translated into demon, didn't make sense.

In that case a nickname would do, as always.

Either Akuma, which translated into demon, or Kuma, which translated into bear… In the end, I went for the lesser evil of the two. "Do you mind if I just called you Kuma?"

"B-bear?" Kuma spluttered.

"Glad that we could agree on that, I'm bad with names." I agreed with a satisfied smile, blissfully ignoring the incomprehensible stutters that followed.

"I think I like you." The female part of the duo decided when she was done with laughing at the new nickname of her friend. "And I think that we'll get along just fine."

"Thanks, Crimson."

"I get a nickname too?"

"Do you mind?" I asked sheepishly.

"Not really, but why Crimson?"

"Oh, because of your eyes." I explained. "Calling them red wouldn't properly describe their vibrant color, so Crimson it is."

"Crimson it is." The girl giggled. "I can see why you're so popular."

"Me, popular?" I snorted. "Please, I'm not popular at all. Why would someone like me be popular?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're smart, do not act like the average snot nosed boys?" Crimson shrugged. "And those are only the lesser reasons why all the girls in our year-"

"Kurenai, I think that this is enough." Kuma smiled nervously. "You said that you're inviting us to study with you?"

"And a few others." I nodded, walking to the window of the room before the sentence was finished. "Do you mind if I opened your window?"

"No, why?" Crimson asked, but she didn't need a vocal answer as the dynamic entry of two boys shocked her and her friend to silence.

"This is why."

…

 **Omake: Sadako's influence**

A bet was a bet and if Sakumo lost a bet with his daughter, he was going to fulfill his daughter's wishes. Or at least, that was what he thought before he opened the fridge to see what food he had to cook with. At the very moment that he opened the door, he knew that his teammates were a bad influence on his daughter.

Toshio for teaching Kakashi how to seduce. The man may deny what he wanted, but Sakumo knew that it was him. It must have been him. Who else could it have been than Toshio?

And Sadako for teaching Kakashi how to manipulate people.

The fridge turned out to be empty, meaning that Sakumo needed to do some grocery shopping before he could actually cook dinner. Grocery shopping was a task that belonged to Kakashi, so by getting Sakumo to cook she also got him to do her share of work as well.

But a bet was a bet and Sakumo was going to play fair.

As the eldest Hatake looked around in the markets, he wondered when Sadako had the time to corrupt his daughter into tricking him so casually. He remembered that his daughter made the deal casually, so casually that the thought of being tricked didn't even pass his mind.

Sakumo wasn't sure if he should be proud of his daughter or genuinely worried for her future. He didn't want Kakashi to turn out like Sadako, the most manipulative woman that Sakumo knew. Because, sure, it was useful to know how to manipulate and trick people, but to think that Kakashi could turn out to become like Sadako?

Words failed to describe what Sakumo thought about that.

He was still holding his inner conflict when he returned home with the groceries and he would have continued pondering about it if it wasn't for the swaying figure above him. The shuriken flew out on instinct and all but one hit their target: the thick ropes. The person who was hanging on the ceiling because of said target fell on the wooden floor with a loud thud, unharmed except for the bruises because he fell down.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Hatake compound?" Sakumo asked threateningly, though the overall effect wasn't all too threatening with the paper bag filled with vegetables in his arms.

"I'm Obito Uchiha, sir." The unknown boy answered quickly. "And I was- Wait a second, your son tricked me!"

The Hatake blinked only once before he got the gist of what must have happened. This boy obviously didn't like his daughter and, from what Sakumo understood, Kakashi didn't like this Uchiha. So she tricked him into doing something, or not doing something, which worked in her favor, like how she tricked her father…

It was then when Sakumo decided that he was proud of his daughter for being able to trick people after all.

 **Hey guys, doubleyy here.**

 **I have no excuses for the slow updates of this fic, except for the fact that I had written this chapter out… on paper. Then I forgot to type it out and- I could make more excuses, but I'll keep it at this. Seriously, I should be studying for my exams (like everyone else who has exams, but who decided to read this fic instead of studying), but I** _ **had**_ **to finish this chapter first. In the draft there was another part attached to this chapter, in which there is more interaction between Kashi, Kurenai and Asuma, but I decided to cut that part out. It will probably be a part for the next chapter instead. At least, Kurenai and Asuma in were finally introduced in this chapter and Orochimaru got a mention (because he's worth it), so I think that I can be satisfied.**

 **Thank you mysterious guest number 1, I personally think that the relationship between Sakumo and Ka(ka)shi needs more love.**

 **We'll see what happens with Orochimaru, mujoona. I won't be spoiling anything yet though.**

 **If I'm right, xxOchibixx, Sakumo committed suicide in canon when Kakashi was nine or eight years old…**

 **I agree that a bored Hatake is a scary Hatake, mysterious guest number 2. (Just as background information, after finishing last chapter the history of my computer was filled with sites about centipedes, so I had to delete it :P)**

 **Thank you too, mysterious guest number 3. I think that it would be hilarious too, but what happens is for me to know and for you to find out ;P.**

 **I agree with all that, hachinonana, Kashi does need more friends and a Orochimaru who isn't exactly good or bad is… eh… anyway, I like it.**

 **You got the general idea of Kakashi's naming sense, SparkShuffle :). Also, I think that PedoSnake is only usable for the people who know that Orochimaru went after Sasuke and since Kashi doesn't know a thing about the plot… (I liked Oreo better than that nickname anyway)**

 **It would be hilarious if it did make it in the records, KiraKiraBluemoon.**

 **Rin could also be a shippable character in a way, Ebony sword, but I'm not sure about it. We'll see what happens in the future. What happened after Sakumo read the seduction results- eh… well, I'll leave it to your imagination for now.**

 **I'm glad that you liked it, Kohlii. Your reason for reading this fic was a huge part of the reason why I wrote it ;).**

 **Hahaha for someone who doesn't know anything of the plot, it's natural to question the world all the time, ForgettableWriter192. I'm glad that you liked that aspect of Kashi.**

 **Now this is updated, I can return to my studies again. Thanks for all the support through the other reviews, favs and follows as well! Sometimes I wonder how you guys managed to find this fic, but I'm glad that you did! For the ones who have to suffer their exams: good luck with studying. And for all the others: have an extra nice and carefree day and (plus advice to not write fanfics when you're supposed to be studying). Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Doubleyy out.**


End file.
